The Sweet and The Angered
by YaoiRper
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have now been together and are a semi-happy couple. Though does that change once Kasuka begins to enter the picture? Izaya may not like that so well as Shizuo spends more time away from him.


**ATTENTION: Here it is! I finally got around to editing the second part of our Shizzy and Izaya role play! Thanks so much for all of the compliments everyone, it really makes me and 'A' very happy. :'D We have another part to this we may work on soon, but not right now. I'm actually going to be posting a Baccano rp soon!3 Once I get around to editing that, haha!**

**ATTENTION NEW READERS: You don't have to read the first part of our Shizuo and Izaya role play to really understand what's happening, though it does describe how the two of them hooked up. :'3**

**PLEASE ENJOY. . .I TRIED TO EDIT THIS BETTER THEN THE LAST**.

K- Was this really happening? Could this really be happening? That damn flea actually talked him into it, into going on a fucking public date, where all could witness them! Although, he knew it was to be expected if the two of them continued seeing each other as they did. . .but did it honestly need to be so soon? Frowning at the thought, he knocked on the complex door harder, seeing he had already banged against it not that long ago.

"Come on damn it! I want to get this over with!" The tall blonde huffed through the door before turning away.

This was definitely going to be a once in a life time thing. . .hopefully. . .wasn't already saying they were boyfriends good enough! Izaya. . .A sigh slipped through his lips before glancing the other way. Sure the man had patience, but this was ridiculous. . .you would think the brunette was some kind of girl. All Shizuo had to do was wear a collared shirt and some blue jeans and he seemed good to go, instead of having the usual bartender get-up on. Yet he also made sure to allow for the top buttons on the cloth to be undone, showing off a bit more skin then he normally would. Maybe he actually gained a bit more confidence in his own built body while he's been around this other.

"I don't have all fucking day!" He heard himself shout again, crossing his arms in an irritating manner.

A- Yes, of course the said brunette heard the other's yells and calls, but it just made him all the more take his time. The man sat idly on his couch, getting a bit comfy as he heard another irritated knock at his door. The informer was already ready, wearing his not so usual clothes. Of course he had his sweater with its' fluffed ends and long sleeves. But underneath he had more of a black plaid buttoned up shirt with a few necklaces and chains around his neck. He of course had his skinny black jeans and shoes to match, but in a way he looked a bit different for this date. He did so purpose-wise, wanting to impress the other. He knew Shizuo would have thought Izaya to go out the same, but HAH, he never realized such a different shirt.

After another bang at the door he thought it was enough so slowly rose from his seat and made his way toward the door in a casual manner. He opened it and looked to the irritated blonde with his usual chesire smile.

"Well. .good morning to you too Shizzy-chan~" He cooed lightly with his usual sly tone. ". . Were you here this whole time?" He asked with a raise of the brow and the cock of his head. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Though the two were supposed boyfriends, Izaya still never broke from his teasing self, always enjoying messing with this ill-tempered blonde.

K- A huff came from the man, wanting to control the temper that was starting to build as he looked away again.

"Yes... Though I see that extra time did you justice, it gave you the moment to be able and button your shirt up correctly." Shizuo sneered with his own crude humor as he smirked back at the other, yet their eyes didn't seem as murderous and as cold as they use to be as they stared back at one another.

The blonde truly was a bit surprised though, seeing he only saw the brunette in the same clothes day in and day out. . .it was surely new, that was for sure.

"So where the hell did you want to go again?" The tall man couldn't help but to question after a moment, soon turning fully away to begin walking on ahead by himself.

What a fucking smart ass.

A- "Mm. .. the fair remember Shizzy-chan? That's where you promised to take me."

One night when the blonde was passed out after sex.

Izaya smile grew all the wilder as he followed behind the blonde and saw how his shoulders rose at the sound of the fair. That was right, such a public place like that, it probably just ate at the man thinking he would be seen so close to Izaya in public. But that was what the brunette wanted. He wanted all to know that he had the blonde wrapped around his finger, that the blonde was his and no one else could touch him. Lightly, Izaya leaned forward to look at the man's displeased face.

". . .You promised Shizzy-chan. . ." His tone then became serious. ". . .I don't like broken promises." He reminded with a very serious and dangerous frown.

The things that the informer could do to this bodyguard was endless. It had happened before where Shizuo would wake tied to a bed, unable to have his way with the perfectly physic brunette. Or other times where he found himself passed out naked on the streets. Izaya had his ways of getting what he wanted after all.

K- The man's eyes narrowed at the words, seeing he knew exactly what the brunette meant by that. Fucking little brat. Shooting his irritated look in Izaya's direction, he couldn't help but to feel himself scoff all the more.

"I know you don't, instead you wanna run around some fucking cheap-ass place with rides that could bend as easy as paper!" Shizuo stated with a bit of acid in his words, seeing he really hated the idea all together.

People he knew could see him there like that. His own boss, Shinra, Celty. . .the list could go on! And no one knew of the both of them yet too, Shizuo was sure of that anyways.

Sighing out, his expression softened a bit "As long. . .as you keep your hands to yourself. . .I'll stay though." He admit until shoving his hands in the back of his pant pockets. "Little baby." He couldn't help but to add in a mumble towards the end though.

A- "Mmm sure sure Shizzy-chan. I'll try."

But Izaya was never a man who could keep his promise. For now though, he hadn't planned to do anything really. He too just wanted to be out with the other for once, have fun at a child's fair.

After some blocks of walking the two made it to the large area. A Ferris wheel sat in the middle of it all, surrounded by the usual fair-like activities. Booths were held up here and there; little mini games in some, other, food stands. It was as any other fair around the world really.

Izaya grinned at the sight of it, glancing around for the first place to go. As part of the blonde's torture, the brunette had dragged the man toward the mini-games, pointing out the prize he wanted.

". . Oi. . Shizzy-chan. Why don't you win that one for me?" The man asked, pointing toward a blonde dog.

In a way it reminded the man of Shizuo, that was his reason for getting it. The game was simple really, throw the balls and try to make the tower of glass bottle fall.

". . .or shall i have someone else do it for me?" He asked, glancing off to other men playing the same game.

K- Shizuo couldn't help but to have a light twitch occur in his brow before a huff followed right after.

"I'll get you the damn dog." He stated before shoving a bit in front of the brunette to gain the man's attention that ran the booth.

Yet as the man glanced over, seeing the taller and intimidating blond towering over him. . .he couldn't help but to get a bit nervous, and gulped.

"C-Can I help you. . sir~?" He tried to question politely, but only a hard stare was returned.

"How much for one round?"

"Two dollars my good sir~!" The other man chimed right after, trying to brush away his nervousness.

The shorter man already knew even a man like this blond wouldn't be able to really win much of anything though. He was sure to set the glass bottles in a certain way that they would barely budge.

Shizuo thought over the price for a moment until growling out, a bit annoyed.

"Fine, fine."

Grabbing into his back pocket, he slipped out the money needed and handed it to the other man, only to receive three balls in return. The man sighed though as he eyed Izaya watching with such amused eyes, and really if this wasn't a date, he would have walked away instead of doing something like this. But whatever. . .this would be easy. Once he gained a good target he grabbed onto the first ball, positioned it better in his hand, then chucked it perfectly towards the glass tower. Of course though, he tried to not use too much strength. . .but was rather surprised to see nothing happen.

"HM?" He raised a brow, hiding his inner anger as he grabbed hold of the next ball.

A- Izaya blinked as well, he raised a brow and tried not to chuckle, but instead, did.

". . oh? What's wrong Shizzy-chan? Are you getting a bit weak on me?" He asked, tilting his head lightly to the side as his grin stretched from ear to ear.

Really, why was this other holding back? He could have easily crushed those bottles at full speed. Or was the other trying to hold in his anger? How foolish.

When the next ball barely made the tower wobble, Izaya let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"Oh well. . .maybe someone else could get me that dog it you are too weak to do so." He murmured lightly ,glancing the other way as he could just sense the anger arising from the man.

Izaya kept his unimpressed look, fighting a smirk that wanted to oh so badly show, but instead stopped himself and seemed uninterested.

K- Fighting back the anger wanting to erupted, he instead stared at the glass tower with heavy and irritated huffs. Why. . .the fuck. . .weren't. . .they. . .BREAKING?

Slowly Shizuo's eyes began to narrow as he took the final ball into his grip, ignoring the other man's comment as he squeezed deathly onto the object. He could feel people staring at him too, curious if this other was really able to knock it down or not. He then wound his arm back again as the other two times, keeping his gaze on that certain goal while he prepared for the final throw. Then. . .he threw.

The bottles busted into millions of little shards as the ball went so far as to even break a hole through the canopy itself; causing for the next booth over to scream in alarm. The booth owner was frozen in fear as he caught a glimpse of that pissed expression laying flat on the blonds' face. Then quickly flinched once he saw the man's hand go out, as if expecting something to lie in his hand. "Give me. . .the fucking. . . dog." Shacking violently, the other made no hesitation to do just as Shizuo had asked, and quickly grabbed the stuffed animal before laying it in the other's hand. Once in possession though, Shizuo took no moment to glance at the prize, instead just shoving him into Izaya's face for him to take.

"Here."

A- The man smirked behind the furry dog. He glanced up at the man, seeing him looking the other way. His eyes then went back down to the lovely stuffed dog, taking it out of the other's grasp and holding it close to himself.

"Heh. Thanks Shizzy-chan." Izaya stated with a lightly chuckle before swiftly turning on his heel and walking off again.

He couldn't help but to hold the dog so tightly, secretly naming it Shizuo from a whisper to its ear.

". . ohhhh~ A rollercoaster!"

Before the blonde knew it, the informer was dragging him everywhere, forcing him to go on petty rides, play petty games. But in actuality, Izaya really was having fun with this all, even though the other did not seem to have any.

Then, near the end, the two rode upon the Ferris wheel. Izaya sat across from the blonde, lightly petting his stuffed Shizuo. His dark crimson eyes stared out at the sun beginning to set, knowing soon they would have to go back home. Well, he didn't want to go unless with one final bang. Lightly he pressed down upon his seat, then moved his weight foreword, making the basket in which they rode on sway a tad bit.

". . hey. .Shizzy-chan.. why not swing with me eh?"

K- The blond sat on the other side simply with his arms crossed, feeling as they lightly swayed, but made no effort to do the same.

". . .How about we act our age here." The other found himself mumbling instead as his eyes glanced away and towards the sun beginning to fade. He was happy this was almost over though, and was also happy for the fact that no one he knew saw the two of them.

Sighing lightly, his brown eyes went back to Izaya again. "Stop it."

A- But Izaya did not listen to the other's order, instead he continued. His hand grasped onto the metal bar of the window, pulling on it to help him stand a bit.

". . .And why should I?" He asked, as he began to move a bit more, making the basket sway all the more.

He held his ground though, even when it began to pick up. More and more the other went, making the basket sway higher and higher, knowing down below there were people freaking out at the sight. What if the Ferris wheel went loose? What if the basket fell? What if, what if. The logic thought in any human's mind and Izaya was the one to perfectly know it.

K- Shizuo sat there all the same as he felt the both of them sway further and further up. This. . .was becoming too much. Truthfully. . .the blond didn't like sending his stomach on rides like this. Clenching his fist tightly he finally began to feel himself standing up as well, holding onto the cage with one hand though to keep a better balance.

He stared at Izaya for a moment longer before reaching up to grab a certain part of the cage that had allowed for the two of them to rock in such a way. Right when his hand clutched around it though, the swaying stopped immediately, causing for a jerking pull as he caught his own stance from the abrupt force.

"I said stop, Izaya." Shizuo repeated again, as serious as he always seemed to be.

A- Izaya pouted, hating when the blonde ruined his fun like this. He glared up at the taller blonde and that arm that had made the swinging come to a halt. Yet he kept his cool, as his pout turned back to his sly smile he stood in front of the other.

". . .always ruining my fun. . .such a stick in the mud you are Shizzy-chan." The other stated, reaching toward his back pocket.

Izaya was one to always hate being cut from his fun early. And it always had to be this man that did so. Suddenly his switch knife swiftly pressed against the other's neck as the informer leaned lightly up to look at the man's face better.

". . you know I hate it when you cut my fun early. . ." His voice was cold and harsh, one that didn't seem to fit with his twisted smile, but was known whenever Izaya was angered in anyway.

K- The man wasn't intimidated by the blade though, although it was felt clearly against his neck. Instead, he just stared down to the smaller brunette, until sighing out.

"You're like a baby . . . are you really going to kill me just because I won't let you swing?" Shizuo questioned with a raised brow, still not moving his stance.

Izaya was the biggest brat the man had ever known though. Honestly, must he get his way with EVERYTHING?

A- His brow twitched at the word baby. He hated being called that! He wasn't a child, though at times he had acted like one. His blade grew closer, feeling into the skin. A lightly trickle of blood began to seep down the other's neck, but not very serious, more like a paper cut for the blonde.

"Idiot. . . I'll do as I please when I want to. . you're in my way of my fun. . " He said lowly, leaning up all the more.

His head tilted as he looked up at those cold golden eyes.

"Move." He ordered ignoring the feel of the warm blood going a bit down his hand.

This was how it was always between the two of them. Always fighting, always bruised and torn, but neither of them could pull away from the other.

K- Shizuo stood his ground though, up until the point where he actually began to wince, feeling as the knife was going too well into him. Finally, his hand grabbed roughly onto the other's, before pushing the man back to have Izaya stumble into his own seat. God damn it. He huffed as he glanced down at the brunette, then finally released the wrist as he went back to take his own seat; feeling as his own blood was leaking down and staining his white shirt. Though what else was new?

"You'd rather swing then let me live, what a little angel." The blonde spat in a sarcastic manner before pressing his hand lightly upon the wound to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

Although the brunette was so swift and tempting, sometimes the blonde wondered if this was all really worth it. If he really wanted to be trapped in a relationship that threatened his own life. . .or vice versa. Yet, then there was also still that pull. That pull that normally ensured the two of them to always stay together.

A- The brunette watched as the blonde held is neck for a moment before looking away. His eyes lightly lowered. He did really hate how the man always ruined his fun, but at the same time he hated having to be so stubborn as to actually making the other bleed from time to time.

After a moment he sighed and slowly got up from his seat and made way over in front of the man. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a cloth he had. His hand picked up the other's as he wrapped the thick cloth around the man's neck.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a stick in the mud Shizzy-chan." The man murmured with a light tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Really, he hated feeling guilty more than anything. Damn his human feelings.

K- The man glanced down to the other's hands for a moment until eyeing up to see Izaya's face. He would have teased the brunette about this, but stopped himself, instead finding it to actually be cute. Especially whenever he would find the other man embarrassed as he was. He winced only a bit more until the cloth was done and tied, after that, he couldn't help but to smile lightly as he caught the other's gaze.

". . .Try being mature then." Shizuo finally murmured back, until feeling his own arm wrap around Izaya's waist to be able and pull the other man into his lap.

He gazed down with forgiving eyes, seeing even though this man got under his skin more easily than anyone else . . .he tried to brush the fact aside.

A- Izaya looked up upon the other and smirked. His head tilted lightly, admiring the features of this blonde, but would never compliment them.

". . .hmph. . I am very mature, thank you." He stated lightly.

His hands lightly slide down from around the other's neck and rested upon his chest. Izaya lightly leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the other's, staring ever so deeply within those eyes. Yet he closed them lightly, not letting the man have the right to see within his red.

". . .I wonder if people can hear us if we fuck up here." The informer stated with a wicked smile before lightly opening his eyes yet again. He chuckled a bit at Shizuo's look and couldn't help but to laugh a bit harder. ". .oh. ..hahah. . Shizzy- chan. .you actually took me seriously? Heh. . you are so kinky indeed."

K- Shizuo felt a tad embarrassed at falling victim to the joke, and soon turned his head away with a soft huff. Yet the idea never did sound bad to him.

"Well I never know when to take you seriously. . .normally I find myself having to." He stated truthfully before shutting his own eyes for a moment. "The ride won't last long though. . .too bad." He couldn't help but to mumble the last bit towards himself. "I was thinking over that offer as well." As he said that, a smirk spread on his lips before opening his hazel eyes to glance back towards Izaya.

He always loved to tease the man as the brunette would tease him, but never showed it with small and annoying little chuckles like the smaller man did. Instead he normally kept his same expression, same poise, but a different tone.

A-The informer just looked at the other with amusement. ". . .hm. . ." Lightly he leaned forward near the other's ear whispering. ". . .they're black laced. . " He then pulled away and stood up straight as the ride came to a stop.

Izaya moved gracefully out of the basket, waiting outside for the possibly confused blonde. But the brunette knew the blonde possibly got it after a second, what it was the devil was talking about. He licked his lips lightly as his smile grew all the more wicked before glancing back at the taller blonde.

". .Well are we going Shizzy-chan?"

K- Without any words back towards the smaller man, Shizuo had lifted the other to lay across his shoulder as he began to walk off and over by the exit.

"Your place is closer." He stated nonchalantly as he continued walking, seeing as other people would just stare over at the pair exiting the fair.

Black laced, did Izaya really have to announce it so easily? It made the man want all the more of the other now, to take advantage of the moment NOW. Yet no, instead he had to walk all the way over to Izaya's complex on foot. The other was just happy though that he was capable of long strides, and without long, found his way through the larger building's entrance.

Izaya smiled the whole way there, watching as the fair grew farther and farther away. He glanced, at one point, to see someone offly familiar as they walked though. Celty, he thought it was possible, but said nothing as Shizuo went on quickly.

Suddenly he found himself back at his place, being tossed harshly onto his bed. The brunette had long dropped his prize down the hallway somewhere, but it didn't matter. He laid there watching as the blonde seemed to eye him as if he was some kind of predator.

". . .Ah? Shizzy- chan. .you look as though you could devour me. . " The informer stated with a widened smirk, finding his body already grow warm in hidden anticipation. ". . .do I look de-li-cious?" He let the word slowly roll off his tongue.

K- Shizuo's smirk widened all the more as he heard the other's words, straddling against the other's hips as he already began to remove the man's pants. He knew for a fact he didn't need to answer that question. Slowly he glanced down to already see a halfly erected bulge underneath the thin laced panties the other had hinted about before. Mmm, just as he thought. Izaya could get all the sexier when it came to such lingerie. Of course, he would never say so out loud as he began to disregard the man's exposed undergarments, then going back up to deal with removing Izaya's jacket; beginning to unbutton the other's plaid shirt.

". . .mmm. . . you knew this was going to happen tonight." The blonde breathed a bit heatedly before leaning forward to roughly bite against the now exposed collarbone, licking lightly as he did.

A- But the other only chuckled lightly, wincing a bit at the familiar muscle tasting against one of his sensitive areas. He couldn't help but to feel himself have a hitched-breathing rhythm. Izaya's hands delicately wrapped along the other's neck, letting the other ravage his own.

". . Oh? . .ah. .did I?. . Mmm. . " He played dumb, never wanting to admit he did.

Though it was clear. It was always like this though between them. They would fight but then afterwards be caught up in a tangled mess on whosever bed, though sometimes they wouldn't even be on a bed at all.

His fingers slide along the other's messy blonde strands, feeling along them and tugging harshly whenever the blonde would roughly bite down. His long legs tightly gripped along the other's hips, drawing the man closer the longer they went.

K- Once Shizuo felt his own groin being pulled onto Izaya's own, he began to start a light thrusting motion, rubbing along the man with a small grunt in between. Really, these nights with the man were probably the best. Although he knew that wasn't all it was about in a relationship. . .it seemed hard not to admit that this was his favorite part. Already his pants began to feel a bit tight as he continued biting down on the brunette's chest whenever new skin seemed available. Yet already the blond was feeling impatient, soon having his hand travel down to slide in between both of their rubbing groins, to instead grope onto Izaya's tightly. . .enjoying the sounds he would receive as a response.

"You're. . .mmm. . .already a bit wet." He teased, feeling a slight amount of pre-cum soaking through the panties.

A- The other huffed lightly, hating that sign of weakness, but it wasn't his fault. It was his damn cock that couldn't control itself with so much friction.

". .mm. .and I bet. . your dick. . is just waiting. .to fuck me. . " He teased the other.

But truly not only was his cock awaiting such a touch, but his entrance also wanted something to fill it. The groping really was driving the brunette mad. He hissed and growled, trying to hide his moans, wanting the man to stop fooling around and actually touch him. But he knew from the many times of having sex that the blonde did this to hear the other beg. His arms reached down and grasped upon the hand that teased him. He pulled at it, guiding it to go under his panties and onto his throbbing, soaked dick.

". . .Aahh. . .right there. . ."Izaya found himself lightly moan out as the fingers felt welcoming against his length.

K- "Hmph." Shizuo couldn't help from smirking more darkly at the other man's action.

This brunette was so impatient, though also loved that fact, seeing he wasn't very patient himself. Without fighting back, he allowed for Izaya to win this time, and allowed for his hand to pull down the panties as his other started to lightly stroke. The moans were simply blissful, and always enjoyed hearing it as his own panting began to increase over time. It didn't take long for Shizuo to stop stroking along the other man's cock though, instead sliding his hand underneath the brunette to feel against the other's firm cheeks instead.

". . .What way are you taking it tonight?" Shizuo couldn't help but to question lustfully, sliding a finger along the other's crack to rub up against his entrance.

This was always the one thing the blond never mind to do for Izaya, seeing either way he would be able to have the pleasure of fitting himself up that tight body.

A- ". . Like. .ah. . " Slowly the flexible brunette began to move himself under the other, placing his back against the blonde and his butt right against the other's crotch. Which, began to sway side to side, moving against the man's bulge, teasing him all the more.

The whole time he had thought of Shizuo like a dog since he had found the blonde stuffed animal. In a way, he wanted to be taken in that same way.

"This way~. . .woof woof~" He stated lightly through heated breathes.

His back arched against the body over him. His feet dug into the bed to use as traction. Even his knees were a bit spread apart, showing his hole all the more clearer.

K- The man raised a brow at the action for a moment, until breathing out uneasily again. He just had to rub up against him there. . .brat. His smirk widened all the more though, seeing this was really just something he always liked about the brunette anyways. Suddenly a zipping sound was heard as Shizuo began to remove his own pants, tossing them and his boxers off to the side.

"Woof woof. . ." He remarked back in the same heated manner, finding his aching cock throbbing all the more at having the sight of the other's gaping entrance so easy of sighting.

His broad, clothed, chest slowly leaned against the other's damp back as he began to position himself, nudging Izaya's puckering hole with the tip of his own soaked cock. Then, without any other warning but that nudge, plunged himself within the other, resulting with a satisfied groan ripping through his lips.

A-It had always caused a cry to escaping the other's lips. It only took a few uncomfortable thrusts before the informer would moan out in pure pleasure instead. He was already familiar with the size of the man, along with the speed he often went to. His head lightly fell foreword, burying against the sheets as the man moved back out, only to come back in at a worse force. He squeezed onto the sheets, using them to help resist the impact a bit so he wouldn't move so much. Though, the bed did rock, making the already cracked walls, grow large in cracks and crumple at the impact. It was this time at bliss that Izaya did not care what he said any longer, nor thought of it. He would cry out the man's name continuously, beckon him to go harder, rougher, deeper, to feel the man as close as possible until release. In a way, it was as though the two of them were like savage dogs in heat.

K- Pounding as hard as he could into the brunette, Shizuo was sure to always use his full strength to be sure and satisfy himself, along with the other man. He would notice too as the old cracks from before would get larger as the bed slammed into the wall, or if light debris would float down onto the bed with them. . .it never seemed to bother the both of them. Their minds always seemed to be elsewhere, filled with only the desire to want more. The blond would occasionally find himself moaning out Izaya's name as well while their heated pants morphed together, feeling himself always getting closer every time the other would cry out erotically. The rough style was always what the two of them seemed to enjoy, especially when Shizuo would feel himself rubbing against those moist, and tight hot walls. It was nothing but erotic.

"Fuck. ." He hissed at one point though as he began to thrust as deep as he was able to, biting down onto Izaya's flesh again as he normally would, leaving a dark and deep tooth mark on the brunette's bare shoulder.

A- Izaya hissed and growled at the deep bite, yet that's all he could do. He could feel the man grow all the larger within him as his walls tightened around cock. It was easy to feel that Shizuo was near his climax soon. Izaya saw to it that he would also find his climax as his arm reached down to stroke his own cock. He went to the rhythm of the other's thrust, finding already he was about to release. His hips moved back, meeting the other's deeper thrust and soon the both of them moaned out simultaneously as not only was Izaya's sheet covered in his own cum, but he was filled with the blonde's. The man struggled to keep himself still up on all his fours, but couldn't handle it as he collapsed upon the bed, feeling Shizuo lay on top of him. His breathes were still harsh, but starting to form a bit more steady as the two of them laid there.

K- The man hadn't pulled out at first as he held the other close to his chest, panting softly to catch his own breath. Slowly though, he started to roll over onto his own side as he felt himself slip out, feeling as some of his own cum still lingered against his relieved cock.

"Mmm. . .you might. . .hah. . .need to get your walls fixed soon." Shizuo finally stated, noticing a few cracks as he cuddled over onto his own side of the bed for only a moment, but then realized something. "Ah, shit." At that, the man began to find his own strength to stand back up again, quickly grabbing over for his boxers and pants to start slipping on. "I have to go." He suddenly announced, but wouldn't think the other would care too much by the fact.

A- Usually, the brunette wouldn't have mind if the man took off, but as of late, he had gotten used to having the blonde stay around after such sex. He slowly sat up and watched, quite displeased, as the other was searching for his things.

". . .Get back in bed. . " The brunette ordered. "Whatever you have to do can wait. . .It's not important." He stated, not taking whatever the man had to do more important than him. He tilted his head lightly, letting his dampened hair fall to the side as he stared at the man. ". . .Now come on Shizzy-chan. .forget about it and come back to bed. ." He murmured softly before laying back down and curling up against his pillow.

K- It was silent for a moment after, until the other zipped up his pants, and responded. "No, I'm leaving. I have to." Shizuo had forgotten that his boss needed him over at the bar around 10. . .and it was starting to reach that time. "My guy might get the shit knocked out of him if I don't leave." he mumbled with a large frown, until sitting back on the bed to slip his shoes back on as well. "You can suck up a night without me."

A- Izaya frowned at that, hating that he cared for some other guy that was usually fine by himself all the time. It was rare for him to ever get beaten. He groaned out and looked over at the blonde. Clearly, the brunette was displeased by this. Slowly he sat up and made his way silently over to the other. His slender arms wrapped over the other's neck. His hands felt down against Shizuo's chest.

". .I can just call someone else to protect him. . just forget about it Shizzy-chan~" He purred lightly against the back of the man's neck. ". . .Just one night won't hurt~" The man couldn't say no to him could he? No, he wouldn't dare unless he really wanted to anger Izaya.

K- "No." Shizuo responded back a bit coldly as he glanced back to get a better look at Izaya's face "It's my job to be there, and I'm going to be late if you don't let go." he huffed, trying to shake the other aside as he began to work his way towards the door.

He hated when the man didn't let him out like this, didn't Izaya understand that's how the blond got paid? Ripping off the bloodied cloth that still lingered upon his neck with one hand, his other began to try and pull the brunettes hands off

"Now let go Izaya." he stated coldly, still heading towards the exit until one hand grabbed hold of the door knob.

A- The brunette watched as the man left, practically irritated and pissed off by the man's choice. His work over him? Even after his offer?

"FINE. LEAVE SHIZUO!" He growled out, clearly pissed. He had grabbed his switch knife and threw it aimlessly, hitting the door instead of the blonde. "Don't even bother coming back tomorrow." He huffed, plopping back into his bed as he heard the other leave his apartment.

He sighed lightly, letting his arm cover his eyes as he faced the ceiling. That idiot. The man was here, practically begging for him to stay, but there he goes, leaving again. Damn it, why did Izaya even get like this anyway over him, over something this trivial.

K- Shizuo did as the other requested, and hadn't visited the next day. He himself was a bit irritated with the way Izaya had been acting as of late. Seeming to want the blond around more than usual. . . Gah, it wasn't that easy! He exhaled a light puff of smoke into the air as he hung out outside of his own home, not planning on doing anything today. Especially with the brunette, if he was going to give him shit about his work like some girl.

Taking in another light breath of smoke, his eyes began to wonder about the street he lived on, wondering if life would ever change for the 'better' around here. Don't get him wrong though, it's not as if Shizuo really hated the other. . . As much as he did before. . But it was still a bit difficult to accept such a relationship. Truthfully, the man was becoming tempted to possibly ask Celty for help one of these days.

A- "Here. . " A boy stated to the taxi driver who was taking him to his destination. ". . thank you. ." He murmured softly before getting out of the car with a few of his bags.

He looked toward his brother's home, seeing that it was simple, fitting him perfectly. His eased dark eyes glanced around for a moment before making has way toward his home. Though, it was unexpected to see his said brother relaxing outside his home.

". . oh. . " He stood there quietly for a moment, as he would usually waiting for his brother to notice him, but it seemed he was in too much of thought. ". . .Shizuo. ." The brunette spoke softly, standing at the border of the other's home, waiting for his reply.

Kasuka had decided to come home again, wanting to check upon his older brother.

K- The blond had almost found himself choking back on another inhale of smoke once the soft voice attended his name. His now watered eyes glanced over in the direction that the voice had been coming from, until blinking lightly.

"ah. . . Kasuka" once the name left his lips, a smile began to form. . . Actually relieved to see his younger brother.

Slowly he stood off from the porch to instead reach the smaller and more fatigue brunette. This was someone who could rot him away from this sour mood. Once stopped in front of the other he immediately went for the boys bags, lifting them away so the other wouldn't need to deal with it. Then allowed for his free arm to wrap around the other with a welcoming hug

"What on earth are you doing here?" Shizuo couldn't help but to question, sounding far more cheerful now. "Taking a break from the studio?"

A- The other lightly nodded in the man's shoulder. Of course his expression did not really change much, but that was just how he was. A quite reserved kind of fellow who only spoke if need be. He followed the other inside and sat himself comfortably onto the couch. He heard as his brother shuffled a few things in order to place the bags before coming back.

". . .That's good. . .you're still a bartender. ." The other lightly muttered, noticing that man's wear.

He truly was happy for his older brother to do something for his life. The boy was actually worried that maybe Shizuo wouldn't be able to live on his own. But it seemed he only has been causing mild problems within the city.

K- "Huh?" he blinked for a moment until realizing . . . "Hahaha!" he chuckled uneasily, until standing up straight to face the boy better. Bartender, right. "Of course I am." he waved his hand lightly "There's not much else to do in this town."

He then switched the subject though by nearing the kitchen "do you want anything?" he questioned, opening the fridge to see if there was really anything there to offer. He was still happy nonetheless though, now as long as Izaya leaves him alone for the time his brother is here, maybe things will be able and cool off better.

A- Kasuka shook his head lightly, not really feeling hungry or thirsty. He glanced over to where the other was, watching him look through the fridge. He lightly smiled behind the others back for a moment before looking away and off to the distance. He had not really only came to see his big brother, but to tell him something important. He had given himself a couple of days before he would do so, so he could prepare. But now that he was here, he wished he had more time. Once Shizuo came back to catch up, the boy had to ask one thing, wondering if 'he' was still around.

". . .Shizuo. . .is Izaya. . still gone?" He remembered the man clearly.

The one who angered his brother so much, who always had Shizuo chasing after him and leaving Kasuka to walk home alone. He had heard of his departure but also heard of his return…

K- The room was silent for a long moment as the blond took a seat. Why did that have to be the first thing to bring up.

"Well. . . " his head tilted towards one side, not seeming to be as horrid by the mentioning if that name as he use to be. "He . . . Is back. Yes." he stated as a final answer after escaping a bit of thought for a moment. His brow then rose at the subject, and couldn't help but to ask "why?. . Don't tell me you came here for him." the blond stated with a light frown.

A-The other just shook his head to answer, but didn't really give his reason.

Oh, so the informer was back. He frowned slightly more than his usual face. Then, how the other seemed so calm about it bothered yet relieved the boy. Maybe Izaya wasn't that big of a problem anymore for Shizuo, or maybe the two finally got along. That latter really scared the other. That was the last thing he wanted.

". . .maybe you can show me around. . .It's been a while since I've been back." He muttered to change the subject, wanting to find out the truth for himself. Either way, he would tell Shizuo his feeling in good time.

K- "Ah?" the man couldn't help but to blink at the suggestion.

Although it was a risky thing to run into Orihara. . . He also didn't want to disappoint his brother and say no to the thought. Finally, he nodded until eyeing back to the front door. "sure. . . Well go anywhere you want to go." Shizuo nodded to his words before eyeing back to the other with a light smirk "And I'll make sure to beat the shit out of anyone that tries to get your autograph. . Okay?" he asked, then once he received that nod back began to stand up.

He lead the smaller boy out if the house casually, starting to stroll down the sidewalk with him as he lightly chuckled "And if you need to hold my hand, it's fine. Kay?" he questioned back towards the other, knowing that when they were younger Shizuo would normally let him. He was his brother after all.

A- Kasuka blinked at that, such a tempting offer. He looked up at Shizuo for a moment before looking to his hand. At first he hadn't dared to do such a thing, but after a few blocks his hand lightly slipped into the other's, feeling that warmth and comfort he always felt when he was a child. He fought a small smile that wanted to appear on his lips, and instead looked to the ground. As long as no one interrupted him, he would be able to have the courage to tell his older brother. As long as Izaya was out of the picture and not as much of a bother, it would be easy.

Yet, he had spoke to soon.

He had wanted to try to Russian Sushi down the central square, wondering what it tasted like. Yet from afar he had noticed a familiar brunette talking to the tall African-Russian.

". . .Maybe I'm being to clingy. . " Izaya spoke to the Russian, knowing full well Simon was too busy giving out offers to costumers, but it did make him feel better to vent to the man. ". . .Hmph. . I don't know.. .he would have. .st-. ." He paused for a moment, feeling a cold stare.

Slowly he glanced around until his own stare was met with that of Kasuka. He raised a brow, confused to why the boy was here and with Shizuo for that matter. He had thought they hadn't been talking for a while. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. Shizuo was the last person he wanted to see.

K- The blond lead his brother casually towards the Russian sushi dinner, yet in that instant of finding a better view of Simon up ahead. .. He also began to notice that familiar jacket .

"Shit." he breathed himself, seeing Izaya was the one person he wanted to be sure to avoid today. Damn it all. As they got nearer though, Shizuo's eyes began to leave the suave brunette, eyeing back down to his own brother with a light sigh "Are you sure this is where you want to eat right now?" he had to ask, before it became too late.

Why did he just have the feeling Izaya might be here?

A- Kasuka was actually glad the other had said that. He shook his head lightly and pulled the man somewhere else, completely avoiding that place. He didn't want to have Izaya bother them in anyway, ruin his chanced of having Shizuo for himself. Going any closer would have ruined it.

As they moved, Izaya watched the two walk away, actually disappointed they did not come. He frowned, displeased by it. Wouldn't Shizuo just come and apologize yet for being a jackass? He furrowed his brow seeing them not as part of the crowd. Would Izaya be the one to apologize then? He growled at that idea and shook his head, no! He would not, no matter how many days passed.

Yet, as those days grew more, he found himself hopeless, missing the man. With the other's brother, he knew Shizuo wouldn't have the time to see him. So instead the brunette decided, after contemplating with himself, that he would approach the blonde. It was then that he stood at the other's home, staring very irritably at the door and finally mustering the courage to ring the bell. But to his dissatisfaction, Kasuka was the one to answer.

He stared at Izaya, as Izaya stared at him. ". . hmph. . is Shizzy-chan home?"

Kasuka stood for a moment just staring, he then shook his head and closed the door without another word, walking off.

Izaya blinked, standing there and staring at the now closed door. He growled. He knew Shizuo had to be in there!

K- Shizuo fried another thing of eggs on a pan to prepare a nice breakfast for himself and his brother. Yet as he stood there, he couldn't help but to be curious on whom it was that had answered his door.

Peeking his head out of the kitchen, he rose a brow "Hey Kasuka. . . Who was there?" he asked, finding a strange sense behind the boys eyes as he glanced over at the blond. "is. . . Everything alright? Need me to beat up some punk?" he questioned, slowly stepping more out of the kitchen, about to near the door to check who was outside of his home.

A-Kasuka blinked, watching as the blonde grew nearer to the door. Izaya was still out there wasn't he? He would take his time away from his brother. Quickly he grasped onto the other's arm, trying to pull him and shook his head.

". .No one. .no one." He muttered softly.

Izaya tapped his food impatiently, feeling his blood boil and wondered if Kasuka was serious or being plain rude. His finger rose once again, pressing the doorbell, not once, but 7 more times repeatedly. He stuffed his hand back in his sweater pockets and waited, hearing a bit of noise beyond the door.

K- "Hey I'm sorry Kasuka. . . But if someone is bothering you, I'm going to check." Shizuo spoke of the obnoxious ringing, soon pulling his arm away from the other to be able and grasp hold onto the door handle.

If it was some stalker the other had, the blond would be sure to put them in their place. The thought had never even occurred to him that it could be the other brunette lingering on the other side of the door. The one he had been ditching and avoiding lately in order to go spend time with his younger brother.

His eyes blinked down though once the door had opened, faced to now see an irritated Izaya staring up at him. His brows rose, feeling a different feeling within himself as he stared at him. He felt completely different around this other then he normally did around his brother.

". . . What brings YOU here this morning?" he asked, slowly allowing for his arms to cross over his chest.

A- Izaya blinked, slowly ridding his irritation as best as he could. He looked to the other, seeing that annoyed 'I don't want you here' kind of look. But he didn't care. He was already there and he was going to apologize, no matter how much he wanted to cut his own throat from doing so. He looked the other way, feeling embarrassed as the other's hazel eyes burned through him.

". . .I. . .I only came to. . say sorry. . " He murmured lightly, fidgeting with the inside of his coat as he spoke lightly, not making any eye contact with Shizuo. ". . .I was being a brat again. . .hmph. . ." He paused for a moment before lightly furrowing his brow. ". ..Do you really have to stay mad this long?"

Kasuka was a bit behind Shizuo, trying to figure out what they were saying, he wanted to get closer, but didn't want to ruin it. He tilted his head left and right, stood on his tippy-toes, anything to try and get what exactly they were talking about.

K- The blond looked down at Izaya in a bit of shock, but also with a bit of guilt of his own as he sighed. Placing a hand over his own face, he adjusted his weight onto one hip while in thought. The brunette normally never said sorry. . .so Shizuo had to know it was the truth. . .but why now? He could just feel Kasuka trying to get in on the conversation from behind him. Such horrible timing.

"Kasuka." The taller man seemed to address instead of the other, glancing back to gain the smaller boy's attention better. "I'll be back in just a moment. . . alright?" A soft and reassuring smile then came to his face "It won't take long, why don't you finish breakfast for me?" He asked, seeing some of the stuff he was cooking was probably already a bit burnt by now.

Then with that said, he started to step out the door with Izaya, shutting the door behind him for better privacy. "Of all the times you want to apologize. . ." The blond sighed out, slowly lowering the hand from his face to show the smile gone that he had previously worn. "Really. . .You should have known my brother was here." He stated, a bit accusingly.

A- Izaya frowned at that and rolled his eyes. ". . well. . .you didn't come by Shizzy-chan. . .and I don't care who is around." He huffed lightly and crossed his arms, looking the other way.

There other was just making him seem stupid. How long would Izaya have to wait till Kasuka was gone to make up with the other? It was either wait or do it himself.

". . .I can just go then if you're too busy playing big brother." He murmured, already wanting to leave.

Waiting had seemed all the more attractive now as Shizuo looked at him that way. Sheesh! He should at least been happy the burnette had thought of coming to see him! But no, instead he scolds him for coming when his brother is over. Hmph.

As mentioned though, that said brother was leaned into the door. Already he had turned off the fire for the stove, wanting to instead hear what was going on between the two.

K- The blond sighed at the other man's words before rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"You don't need to. . .GO I suppose, but I would rather you leave while Kasuka is here." He stated truthfully, until standing up straighter then before to begin nearing the shorter brunette. ". . .I know you won't keep your hands to yourself. . .that's the only problem I know I'd have with you." Shizuo murmured lowly, until allowing for his arms to stretch out, finding their way around Izaya as he began to hold the other man close and against his chest.

Although most couples would have thought it cute, other people would have thought otherwise as Shizuo stared off into the sky with such a blank and troubled face. Really, this brunette always had to start up something. Always leaving the blame to rest on the blonde's shoulders instead.

A- Izaya himself stared foreword at the door. At first his arms stayed within his coat pockets, but after a moment he lightly held onto the sides of the other's vest.

". . .fine. . ." He muttered after a moment, really hating to give up so easy, but he wasn't in the mood for another fight at the moment. He pushed away from the man and took a step back to have more of a distance. ". . .You owe me though Shizzy-chan." He wiggled his forefinger lightly, letting the ring gleam before twirling on his foot and making his way out.

Kasuka raised a brow at what they had been doing. He couldn't see, but there had been a strange pause. Once he heard Izaya say his goodbyes he quickly ran off to the kitchen, pretending to set the table as though he had been there the whole time.

K- Shizuo made his way back inside of his home, shutting the door behind him as he gaze around. At first, he was wondering where the other had gone, but after hearing the plates clacking down onto the table, remembered.

"Mmm. . .sorry about that Kasuka." He mumbled as he began to enter the kitchen now, eyeing over as he watched the smaller boy set the table. He soon shuffled around the room as well, preparing drinks for the two of them. "He shouldn't be here for the rest of the week. . .that is when you're leaving, right?" He asked curiously, though wouldn't have thought it to be any different. It was always one week. Then Izaya could have his way again and drag Shizuo around as if he were some pet for the brunette.

"Mm." The boy was quiet for a moment.

That's right, he gave himself a month to confess to the other. And if what his brother said was true, Izaya wouldn't be around to bother.

". . A month." He spoke lightly before sitting at his seat and taking a sip of the drink Shizuo had put down for him.

His eyes lowered upon the glass, waiting for the other's reaction to such a long time of staying. By his reaction he could see if Shizuo had other plans after the week Kasuka would usually stay or really be happy about it. Lightly his eyes then looked back toward his brother to see his face all the more better.

K- Shizuo had actually stopped walking all together, instead staring off at the brunette with slightly wide eyes. Had he heard right?

". . .A MONTH Kasuka?" He questioned, trying not to frown at the news, but it was a bit hard not to.

Shit, if Izaya finds out, things could actually turn out to be more difficult. No way that informer was going to wait that long. Yet to brush aside the awkward surprise, he found himself chuckling uneasily instead, finding his own seat at the table.

"Don't you need to get back to the studio though?" When no answer was given though, his eyes narrowed a bit before leaning his head in his hand, staring over towards his younger brother that only stared back. ". . . Why so long?" Shizuo asked in a serious tone.

Kasuka lightly took another sip of his drink then nibbled a bit on his bacon. He didn't answer the man, finding no real reason to. Why ask such a question? Did it bother him to have his brother around? His brows furrowed. Maybe he was wrong to have decided a month, maybe a week was best, yet it was too late. He had already told his producer and manager that he wanted a sort of vacation.

". . .The bacon is good. . " He stated randomly, looking down upon his meal and continue eating.

Shizuo really must be a busy man to be so surprised and then ask the reason. Either that, or he was busy with someone else. Kasuka really did not like the idea of who he was busy with.

K- The first week soon passed after the news had been stated, and Shizuo wasn't sure what to do. Sure he loved to spend time with his brother, to be around him, and to protect him like when they were kids. . .but it was starting to get in the way of things. First, his job. He had to keep denying scheduled times that his boss wanted him for an appointment, just to make sure nothing happened to Kasuka while he was gone.

Seeing Shizuo was nervous about Izaya.

He didn't know if the other man would try and hurt his brother after discovering how much longer he was staying, but was hoping otherwise. The blond wasn't in the mood to start fighting with the other man again, and was actually a bit surprised to not see him around as he and Kasuka began to trail on their second week together. Maybe the informant already knew, maybe he was being mature about the whole thing and waiting until afterwards.

Although that sounded nice, Shizuo was positive that wasn't the case.

A late Wednesday night, the man had taken his brother out for Russian sushi, seeing they had been interrupted the first time. The blond said nothing though about how bad the sushi actually was, seeing in his opinion. . .it was far from the actual thing.

Yet he sat at the table anyways, arms crossed, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he lightly exhaled a few huffs of smoke every now and then. . .just watching as his younger brother gazed along the menu for something to eat.

A- Kasuka scanned the menu, finding all of it nothing but strange. Yet he picked the one that seemed the most normal before handing the menu to Simon. He looked to his brother, seeing him space out a bit.

". . Shizuo." The other spoke lightly, wondering what it was that was going in the blonde's mind.

Was it him, or was it that informer? He had noticed at times when they walked together, the blonde looking out, almost searching for something. Did he think the brunette would be out when they were? Maybe hoping to run into him? Kasuka hoped that wasn't the case.

Yet that said brunette was actually spending his nights skewering the city and looking up things here and there for information. Though, the burnette was in a sour mood after finding that Kasuka still hadn't left. He hated how he could not bother Shizuo after saying he wouldn't, but then again the blonde lied to him.

He said the boy would leave soon and two weeks was NOT soon.

He growled lightly as he balanced across a brick wall, hating this feeling of jealousy going through him. Maybe he should have kissed Shizuo right in front of the boy to settle it, maybe then he would have left.

". .hmph. . " Izaya found himself strolling along to the Russian Sushi place, wanting to vent out to Simon as usual.

K- Shizuo exhaled another deep breath of smoke, until pulling the bud from his lips to lightly crush against the table. Damn, this wasn't such a good idea to be here. Although he had promised his brother. . .what if the brunette shows up? That could be bad. The blonds' eyes turned hard as he remained in thought though, pressing a hand against his mouth and eyeing off into the distance. Would he fight Izaya back if that were the case? Well. . .he would have to. . .What a fucking pain.

A large arm through him off focus soon though, as Simon was already back setting the large serving of sushi down for the smallest boy to eat. Seeing the sight, Shizuo's brow twitched. He then eyed up to the smiling Russian, but was quick to grab onto the larger man's hand before he started walking off to help another table.

"Hold it! I told you a small; he can't eat all of THAT." He pointed out, gesturing towards the plate "And remember what I told you before, if he doesn't like it, you're paying me back." The blond stated, but what was the point? This man never understood what the other was saying.

A- Of course Simon only laughed at that giving off his big smile of his.

"Sushi is good~ Sushi makes you smile! A lot of it will bring a smile to your face. Shizuo shall also have some to smile too!" He nodded his head and lightly pulled away, going off to tend to other costumers.

Kasuka watched as the larger man left then back at the plate. His hand reached out to grab one before placing it to his lips and daring to eat it. Luckily it wasn't one of the worst ones of the bunch, but was edible.

". . .it's alright. . " He stated to the other, reassuring him.

Izaya walked in, hearing the light chime of bells ringing as he went.

"AH WELCOME~" Simon bellowed, always happy with another costumer. ". . .Izaya~ Ah sushi yes?"

The brunette lightly smiled back and nodded. "Sure."

He made his way toward the counter where the chef of the restaurant cooks in front of people who sat there. Izaya leaned against his hand, watching as the older man diced and sliced everything. Once done Simon placed some sushi down for the other.

"Sushi makes you happy! Smile smile!" He chuckled.

Izaya rolled his eyes, always finding this other's gibberish stupid, but entertaining. ". .are you ever pissed off?"

Simon only laughed more. "Sushi makes me happy, makes you happy, makes everyone happy!"

Izaya only shook his head lightly. How badly he wanted to know how to make this man cry, but maybe next time.

K- Shizuo was relieved that the sushi wasn't that bad as he watched his brother eat. But even though the other had said that, there was no way the blond would ever try Russian sushi again. Sighing lightly, he decided to instead eye around a bit. Hopefully after this they can just go home, go to bed, and be ready for the next day. The blond wasn't trying to rush his brother's visit though, seeing he would never once think of wanting Kasuka gone. . .but on this occasion, when his safety was on the line. . .thought for such.

Simon's large and recognizable voice would always interrupt the man's thought though as he eyed around, and was always hating that positive attitude the Russian seemed to give off. He was just lucky that Shizuo wasn't able to beat HIM up as easy.

Eyeing back to figure what poor soul was being spoken to with his lectures, he blinked to see that familiar figure. . .that jacket. . .and those dark eyes.

"Shit." He murmured, turning around to eye back towards his brother. He knew Izaya had no other life but to be here. That's how things always seemed. "How much longer are you going to take?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask, sliding his sunglasses off his nose to instead fold them up and away.

A- Kasuka blinked at that, raising a brow. He chewed a bit more before gulping down what he had. He looked down upon the plate seeing so much still left. Why was it that his brother was in a rush so suddenly? His eyes looked over to where the blonde had looked before. Izaya, him again. Why did Shizuo want to leave because of him, he hadn't noticed them yet nor could he do anything really to them.

Izaya loved sushi, yet not much from this place, but he had eaten it anyway to at least have some kind of meal. Lightly he licked his lips and pushed the small, now empty, plate away.

As Simon spoke to him he hadn't really looked toward his direction. Yet at one point he had gazed at the larger Russian he swore he saw someone particularly familiar behind him.

Slowly he leaned back on his seat to see it was none other than Shizuo and his brother themselves. He frowned at this, seeing that now his information was true. Kasuka was still in the city and eating up his time with Shizuo. Not one bit did the informer like this.

". . .Simon. . " The man spoke slyly as he slowly sat back up to look to the man. ". . .Why don't you send Shizuo and his brother another round of sushi on me?"

Simon blinked at this, but smiled all the more. He nodded and ordered more sushi, only to deliver it to Shizuo. "Moooooore sushi!" The man bellowed happily as he layed the big plate down.

Kasuka blinked at this, seeing even more to finish. He frowned lightly, not wanting to waste such food really. He never was one to do so.

K- Shizuo blinked down at the meal as well, until feeling an itch of irritation run up his body a bit.

"Hey!" He growled, eyeing up to the other man with such pissed eyes. "We didn't order more of your sushi! And we're not going to eat that." The blond stated rudely, gesturing towards the plate before meeting eyes with the smiling Russian.

Did this idiot even understand?

"Gahhhh." He breathed huskily, until slumping down more in his seat, knowing he shouldn't try and pick a fight at the moment. For Kasuka. "Give it to someone else."

A- Simon shook his head. "No~ This is for you~"

Kasuka gulped lightly, looking at the meal. He then looked to his brother and shook his head. ". .it is alright. ." He stated lowly, reassuring the other.

He would at least try to eat as much as he could before leaving. He didn't know why the sushi was here, or who it came from, but either way he didn't want to be fickle about it and anger this Russian who seemed to love sushi so much.

Though at one point, Simon had came with drinks as well, placing them onto the table. "Drink also warms the soooul~" He chimed happily, yet as he placed Shizuo's cup down, a bit of it accidently spilled out and onto the other's sleeve.

". . ah. . " Simon blinked, seeing as it began to sit in and make a stain. He laughed lightly though, never finding things like this to be so serious. "Bathrooms are over there~" He stated, pointing towards the right direction.

K- The blond tried to control the expression forming on his face, only glaring up to the man with another light twitch at his brow until abruptly standing up. Of course these things would happen at Simon's diner, that's why he hated coming inside! Speaking to the other man OUTSIDE was fine, sure, but other than doing that he hated the large Russian. But not to the point where he would kill him, really he was simply irritating.

Following the man's orders, he strolled down the hallway until making it into the bathroom. The stain wouldn't come out here though, and knew that for a fact as he stared at himself in the mirror. Yet as he saw that angered face, he forced himself to calm down a bit, until he found himself looking his usual mellow self again.

Furrowing down his brows though, he sighed and turned on the sink. As he listened to the running water he began to unbutton his sleeves, only allowing for the liquid to flow to sooth his mind out more as he began to roll up the sleeves; hiding the stain that lingered on it.

A- As the brunette had guessed what would happen, it did. He watched from the corner of his eye as Shizuo had gotten up and left to the bathroom. He had even saw how Simon was talking to Kasuka about sushi. That was just all the more of a bonus. The man slipped from his seat and began to head off toward the bathrooms, unnoticed. He leaned against the door a bit, hearing as water was running from inside. Slowly and unsoundly the man made his way in as well, seeing the blonde focusing his attention on the rushing water. Izaya carefully made his way behind the other and leaned up, wrapping his hands in front of the other's eyes.

"Guess who~" He chimed lightly as he pressed himself comfortably against the other's back.

K- The taller man blinked, only finding his vision to be blocked as he finished rolling up his other sleeve. Of course, he didn't exactly need to think to know who was leaning up behind him. Reaching up, he pulled the other's hand down to instead turn to face the other; letting his free hand turn off the water as he did.

". . .Did you do that?" He couldn't help but to ask with a raised brow, yet just by looking into the other's eyes, he knew he was right. Though. . .the fact had him smirk lightly, not being able to believe the other had actually done that. ". . .I can't stay in here for long you know. . .Kasuka is waiting for me." He nodded over in the exit's direction as he fixed his vest lightly. "So unless you're here to piss, I'm going to have to leave, Izaya."

A- The man frowned at that remark and narrowed his eyes.

". . Your brother just gets all your attention doesn't he? I'm sure Simon can keep him company for a bit." He stated lightly, tilting his head a bit to the side as a wicked smirk crossed his lips. As his hands began to fall from around the other's neck, his nails lightly scratched against the man's skin. ". . .Plus. . .you owe me remember? It doesn't seem as though he's going to be here for a LITTLE while, now does it, Shizzy-chan?" The man spoke darkly, clearly very pissed about that little lie.

If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to really piss off Shizuo, he would have rid Kasuka by now.

K- The blond hissed at the scrapes along his neck, staring a bit darkly himself into the other man's eyes, but held back by leaving his hands to linger inside of his pant pockets.

". . .He normally stays one week. . .but changed his mind." He murmured lowly, tempted to rest his forehead along the other's, but instead kept a straight and tall posture. "I'm not going to tell my own brother to leave. . .He can stay for as long as he likes."

Shizuo nodded to his defenses, but also knew that he still technically 'owed' Izaya anyways. With that thought in mind his hands began to disperse from the black dress pants, instead slowly starting to wrap around the other to hold him closer as he remained staring down at him.

". . .This has to be silent and quick though, alright?" The man questioned, basically meaning it wasn't going to be as pleasurable. Shizuo wasn't going to try and make the whole diner tremble from each thrust.

A- "fiiiiiine." Izaya whined lightly, but could not disagree.

He'd rather be able to have a quickie than not have it at all. He leaned up and bit at the other's bottom lip, pulling at it lightly before licking along the flesh.

". .then you should shut up and fuck me." He scoffed to the other with a widened smirk before capturing the other's lips fully.

Luckily for the two of them, Simon was enjoying expressing his knowledge and love for sushi to Kasuka, who was trying so hard to finish the sushi in fear of angering the Russian.

"SUSHI IS GOOD, DA?"

The boy lightly nodded with furrowed brows, taking another piece of sushi and stuffing his mouth.

K- Kissing in a hungry and sloppy kiss, it was easy to tell how eager the both of them were for this pleasurable moment. Already Shizuo was pushing the other man against the counter, until having Izaya sit up there as they still continued to rub their tongues along each other, rather wanting to taste one another than to come up for air.

Already the blonde's hands were working at Izaya's pants, wishing to be able and touch the man more first, but there wasn't much time.

Slowly his hand slid down under the other's pants, and his boxers, noting that the brunette wasn't better prepared today with those frilled panties. Oh well.

Shizuo found himself grunting inside of the other man's mouth, feeling himself get hard as his hand started to rub up against the now bare and-already-erected penis. Pulling away from the other man's lips, Shizuo couldn't help but to pant a bit heavily while licking along his lips.

"Hah. . .someone. . .was a bit excited already." He couldn't help but to tease, grabbing hold of the throbbing dick until allowing for his hand to begin stroking it.

A- Izaya grunted and growled at that. He rolled his eyes even before stating, "Well. . .hah. .it's not my fault. .ah. . .we haven't fucked. .for nnn. . .a while. ."

Of course the informer had a logical excuse, but really he always grew hard when in anticipation of the man's touch, but would always come up with some excuse to shoot down Shizuo.

His hands gripped tightly against the other's shoulders, squeezing every time a rush of pleasure would run through him. After a moment the informer's head fell foreword against the other's chest to be able to moan against him instead of out in the emptiness where everyone could hear.

K- A breath escaped Shizuo as he heard the other's erotic moans and pants against him. Damn, he was getting easily turned on as well. . .HAD to have been from not doing it in awhile. Of course he thought so, using the other's excuse as well.

His hand began to stroke a bit faster before pulling his lightly dampened hand back, already moving onto the next step as he grabbed a hold of Izaya's waist, turning the man's body around so only the brunette's plump butt was facing his direction.

". . .hah. . .hah. . .keep quiet." The other man warned yet again, not sure if he was really telling Izaya that or telling himself.

After another firm and tight squeeze at Izaya's butt though, he was sure to quickly pull his own pants down enough so allow for his own large erected cock to hang free. Then, without much hesitation or time to waste, began to position himself until sliding all the way in. An unsteady and low groan left his lips, feeling his body simply run on fire from that sudden action, and gripped bruising onto the other's hips for a better insurance on himself.

Fuck this was going to be hard not to pound the other into the mirror. Although he was thankful for the object, just giving himself a better view of the brunette's aroused expressions. It turned him on all the more, always thinking the other to be cute in these kinds of situations the most, and without much of a wait, started his slow. . .agonizing. . .thrusts in and out of the tight fitting entrance in front of him.

A- Izaya had gasped at the sudden impact. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand though, trying to muffle his sounds that were only for him and Shizuo to hear. His back arched against the other feeling the man thrust quickly rather than deeply.

Though it wasn't as pleasurable as it could be, it still caused the brunette to moan out into his hand at a larger volume. The mirrors within the bathroom began to fog as heat arose from both bodies. Sweat fell along the frailer man's face, feeling himself burning up inside. Oh how he missed this feeling.

Kasuka gulped down another piece of sushi, feeling as though he could not take anymore.

". . .doggy bag?" He asked the Russian.

Simon blinked and nodded with a large smile. "Oh~ Taking sushi home makes a happy home~" He went off to get the container and place the sushi within.

Kasuka slowly rose, glancing off toward the direction of the bathrooms. Shizuo really was taking a while cleaning that stain.

Slowly the boy rose and went off to go toward the bathroom. As he grew closer he swore he could hear something, muffled noises perhaps? He wasn't that sure. The brunette hesitated though as he reached the door, smelling something strange and feeling a bit of heat coming from the door.

Lightly he began to open it a crack, peeking in. Yet as he did, his usual lazy eyes widened to see his own brother fucking Izaya aimlessly. SINCE WHEN DID THEY DO SUCH THINGS TOGETHER?

K- The man hissed out another muffled groan as he thrusted a bit more deeper and harder into the other, still trying to control himself enough to where there wouldn't be much attention from other customers around the restaurant.

After thrusting in a bit more though, his grip on Izaya tightened all the more until he pressed his chest more against the brunette's back, nuzzling his nose within the man's neck as he hid a few grunts even in there.

Fuck, he was getting too close now. One hand soon left Izaya's hip to trail around towards the front, grabbing hold of the forgotten dick and began stroking it again, feeling just how slick it had truly become from the pre-cum.

Feeling his climax nearing all the more, Shizuo couldn't help but to nip at Izaya's damp neck, anything to give off a warning as he panted out more heatedly then before.

A- Izaya whimpered out lightly, but tried to hold his groan. He bit down upon his lips, covered his mouth, and placed his head against the mirror, anything to muffle his noise.

Yet at one point as he leaned against the mirror, he couldn't help but to catch something from the corner of his eye. He saw from their reflection, a bit fogged, but clear enough from him, a person spying upon them then abruptly leaving.

Izaya did not say a word, but smirked, yet it only lasted shortly before Shizuo pressed deeply with the man, drawing ever so close to his climax. Izaya did not want to ruin this chance for himself, nor for Shizuo, so for now kept the visitor in the back of his head as he was being pounded into. Finally, he felt his walls fill with the gooey liquid as he himself poured with the larger man's hand.

He struggled so hard to keep quiet from the loud moan that wanted to rip through, that he had actually ripped a bit of skin on his bottom lip, drawing some blood. He slumped against the sink, feeling his body slowly sliding off as Shizuo pulled away. Izaya tried to keep his balance with the help of the now, possibly almost breaking, counter.

". .hah. .. hah. ." The informer panted, almost chuckling as he did. ". . mmm. . .it wasn't the best. . .but it had to do. . " He murmured, glancing down at the pure white sink. ". .ah. . .but. .Shizuo. . " The other started as he began to turn to look at the man. ". . .I think. . there was a bit of. ..hah. . a peeking tom. . " He warned the man, but kept his smile, seeming not to care seeing he had a guess who it could have been.

K- The other man blinked at that thought as he zipped up his pants. A. . .what! Shizuo's calm and collected expression soon turned a bit dark, and ticked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who?" He questioned coldly, wanting to have the face to whatever man dared to peek in on the two.

Although he might have just needed to use the bathroom as well. But still, no one was to know that Izaya and him went THIS far! Frowning even larger, he turned to start heading towards the door.

"Point him out to me Izaya, right now." He demanded, already grabbing onto the door knob to begin opening the door; releasing whatever steam built up between the two of them.

A- Izaya sighed lightly as he slipped off the sink and fixed himself a bit.

". .oh of course I will go out there half naked. ." He murmured sarcastically as he picked up his pants to fix them and such before joining the man. The brunette was thankful for his sweater, being able to zip himself up and hide any stains he had on his shirt. ". . .Are you sure you want to know?" Izaya asked, stopping the man from around the corner. He had a smile on when the man looked back at him. "Would you even beat up your own brother for finding out too?" Though, Izaya wished it, maybe that would make the boy go away, yet he knew the blonde would never do such a thing. "Mmmm. .though maybe it will make him leave quicker."

Kasuka was sitting patiently at the seat, looking down upon the box filled with the left over sushi. Though he looked unaffected at what he saw, his brain was running around like crazy. He couldn't believe it. Two enemies having sex? It didn't even seem logical! Why didn't Shizuo ever say he was in a relationship with Izaya? Kasuka felt his heart drop, now regretting ever coming, ever wanting to tell his brother his feelings if he was going around like that with Izaya.

But, maybe Izaya seduced him, maybe Shizuo was lonely. Maybe Kasuka could convince Shizuo to leave Izaya and have him instead! Maybe, he could just get Shizuo away from Izaya completely. Yes, that seemed right. . .

K- Shizuo felt his own heart drop by the man's words, gazing over in his brother's direction just to see the smaller boy sitting there, waiting. No. . . .NO. Kasuka was the one that was NEVER suppose to find out, as long as the blonde lived!

Frowning largely from that news, he eyed back to Izaya to make sure the other wasn't trying to pull his leg. . .but in the end was still very convincing.

"Shit." He mumbled until quickly walking away, not giving the other brunette a proper goodbye as he began to reach his table that his younger brother was sitting at. "H-Hey. . ." he tried to greet casually, until reaching over to pick up the doggie back for the other boy. "The stain isn't coming out." Shizuo explained, though also knew that Kasuka was aware of the lie ... but their other conversation couldn't be discussed in public like this! "You ready to go?"

Kasuka nodded lightly, slowly rising from his seat and walking with the other. As he did, his eyes glanced to the corner of the direction where the bathrooms were. He spotted Izaya, looking like the devil himself, grinning from ear to ear. Kasuka saw his lips move, trying to think of what they had said. It wasn't until they were outside and away from the restaurant that Izaya's words formed.

'He's mine.'

Kasuka growled mentally at that, growing secretly pissed as he trailed behind the other. It was quiet between the two, but it wasn't really strange. Kasuka was always a quiet kind of person anyway. He had wondered though, if Izaya had seen him peek did Shizuo know too? He hoped it was not the case and the man had only done that to get under the boy's skin.

K- The silence the both of them walked in only seemed to cause things to be more awkward to the blonde though, and after awhile made a light yawn to make some noise.

"Mmm. . .It's pretty late. . ." Shizuo noted, until glancing over at his brother. Gah, was he going to say something to the man? Question why he was doing such things with Izaya? Or leave things be? Narrowing his eyes lightly, he began to stare ahead of him again. ". . .You got enough to eat, right?" He questioned, though was already sure Kasuka did, seeing he was holding the boy's doggie bag. ". . .Next time I'll bring you to a more traditional restaurant." Shizuo promised with a small nod, but still remained staring ahead.

The other lightly nodded to that, but that was all. The two walked back home, Kasuka running through Shizuo's mind, Shizuo running through his own. Once they went in Kasuka finally muttered a sentence.

". . I'll take my leave to bed now. . .the sushi is really getting to me." He bowed lightly and began to head off toward his old room.

Really. Tomorrow he would feel better, and forget about the whole thing. At least now he knew who to take Shizuo away from; Izaya. That man was not going to have his brother for long, soon Shizuo will just go back to bashing the other's head in rather than making out. He frowned at the image playing in his head from earlier, really wanting to rid of it.

K- The following morning, Shizuo had wished the same.

Already last night felt like so long ago, surly his brother wouldn't dare to mention it now. It wasn't like him to do so after all.

Shizuo spent his morning as he had many other day's though, with his smaller brother, strolling down the sidewalk to see if they could find a good restaurant for breakfast. Truth be told though. . .the blond wasn't having much of an appetite for such an early meal, so only followed wherever his younger brother was going. Hands remained in pockets while his eyes were on alert, performing an intimidating walk he would normally do while on the job of being a body guard. Having most fear the sight of him.

". . .Have you picked somewhere yet?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask a bit irritatingly, seeing they had seemed to be walking around for hours now.

Kasuka blinked, slowly glancing back at his older brother. ". . I thought. . .you were." He muttered lightly, not knowing that he was the one to chose. "Hm . .." The brunette quickly glanced around and pointed at a simplistic restaurant that seemed a bit empty.

He pointed to it, not caring much of where they ate really, as long as Izaya wasn't there and the two of them could enjoy each other's company. Once they sat at a table and Kasuka was to order, he glanced over at the other, seeing that Shizuo pushed the menu away. ". .Not. . hungry?" He asked, worried a bit seeing it was breakfast, the first meal of the day. Was something the matter with the other?

K- "Yeah. . .forgive me." The blonde muttered, knowing that Kasuka normally always wanted the man to eat all meals of the day. But as of lately, he felt his stomach really not up to many different meals. Seeing he even missed dinner yesterday too.

Sinking down a bit more in his chair, he reached over in his vest pocket to pull out a cell phone. He only wanted to check it though for something to do, but was actually a bit surprised to see a message waiting for him. A text message. But who? He only had his boss, Celty, and that idiotic scientist.

Sliding the phone open, he blinked to see the number was one he did not know. Then it must be. . .sighing mentally, he knew there was no other person who could have found his number so easily.

Finally, he opened the message, and awaited for it to load. . .not very amused by whatever it is the brunette probably sent to him. Yet as a picture loaded, his at first lazed eyes began to widen. . .seeing Izaya and those lacey panties of his. . .

A blush rose across his cheeks wildly, quickly snapping the phone shut with a light cough. W-what the hell! Was he trying to tease Shizuo this way! Damn flea!

Kasuak blinked, hearing the other have an abrupt cough. He tilted his head lightly, seeing the other seem pissed off so suddenly and a blush going across his cheeks. What had happened? What did he miss in that second of blinking?

". . .Shizuo?" The boy questioned, curious on what it was that had pissed off his brother so suddenly and left such a pink hue on his cheeks.

K- The man's eyes glanced over towards his brother for just a moment until getting, or at least trying to force, and uneasy smile upon his lips. Fuck, Izaya did that on purpose. He was going to get it later.

Waving his hand, Shizuo shook his head lightly "Ah nothing. . .just had something in my throat."

He lied horribly, knowing that wasn't a good explanation at all. . .but it was all that he had. Sliding the cellular device back within his pocket, the blond forced himself to sit up straight in his seat slowly.

"So. . .picked something to eat?" He asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

Kasuka lightly nodded and pointed to what he had wanted. Really. Shizuo was such a bad liar. It had to be something, something serious. Kasuka was really getting tired of it. He knew it probably had to do with Izaya if Shizuo was getting like this, feeling embarrassed and such.

He glanced around but saw nothing of the other. But the boy had a feeling it had to be about him. The brunette mentally frowned. He really needed to win Shizuo from that man.

". . .Shizuo. . .are you feeling sick?" The boy asked, referring to how the man has been acting as of late. It had to be something and he wanted to know. ". . .Since. . at the sushi place. . you've been acting funny. . ." His eyes lowered lightly, looking to the table, watching as a waiter came up and took it, getting their order and then leaving.

K- ". . .huh?" Shizuo raised a brow, trying to play a bit of dumb. . .but there was no fooling his brother.

Although it was strange he wasn't just bringing up the hidden meaning behind those words.

". . .I feel fine." He stated, until glancing away, watching other's sitting at their tables instead. ". . .My mind just travels a bit sometimes. . .why?" The blonde found himself questioning back, resting his hands under the table while leaning forward more. ". . .Is there something bad that I'm doing that's upsetting you?"

The other frowned all the more, hating that his older brother wouldn't admit to him what it really was that was bothering him. He glanced the other way, secretly jealous of Izaya. He bet that Shizuo probably told Izaya everything that was on his mind, so why couldn't Shizuo do that with him? That informer was nothing but the devil, twisting the blonde to do his bidding. Even though all these negative thoughts went through his head, he looked calm on the outside, slowly shaking his head.

". . no. .it's nothing. . I just thought you weren't feeling good enough to be out is all. . ."

K- "mmmm." Shizuo nodded, then smiled back lightly towards the other's concern. "Well. . .I'm alright. Promise." He stated, tempted to even stick out his pinky as before when they were younger to ensure the boy better, though held himself back as both hands grasped hold onto each other.

They sat there silently most of the time though as the brunette ate his meal, then afterwards, were right back to walking again. "Sure there's nothing else you're in the mood for doing right now?" He questioned as they walked by another row of stores lined up near the sidewalk. "There's a whole other side of Ikebukuro too. . .we don't need to just keep strolling around you know."

Kasuka shook his head lightly.

". . I just. .want to go back home." He muttered, seeing it was getting late, meaning it was more likely they could run into Izaya.

Really the boy was struggling. That whole day he watched as Shizuo would be in thought, thinking of probably Izaya. He would hear a ringing going off from the other's phone, indicating he got a text probably from him too. Kasuka wasn't stupid nor was unaware as Shizuo had thought. He really was on wits end, getting tired of it all. He wanted to keep his brother to himself, out of the streets where 'someone' else could bother him.

K- A sigh came from Shizuo though, really hating to just linger around at home. But. . .if it's for his brother. . ."Alright then." The blond nodded, until turning a certain direction that lead over towards his house. It was a bit irritating though that every time the blonde would try and talk to the smaller boy, a text would interrupt them. Sure, he could ignore them . . .but then again, Izaya promised to spam the man until he answered if he did.

Suddenly after awhile more of hearing those constant rings, the other slapped the cell phone out of Shizuo's hand as it recently jingled off.

He hadn't even noticed he had moved so quickly until he heard the phone smack to the ground. Kasuka blinked once he realized what he had done. Shit. He had done what he had said in his head to do.

"Ah. . " He stared down at the phone then back up to the other before looking to the floor again. ". . .it . .was annoying me. . " He muttered lightly, admitting that he really was hating to hear that ring and to be knowing who exactly it was that was messaging the other.

From a bit far away on a building, Izaya pouted, seeing as he saw the phone crash into the ground. He had set such a nice picture of him licking a popsicle too.

K- Shizuo blinked at his brother dumbfound, seeing he had never seen the other perform any type of violent act. Yet there was the blonde's cell phone, now broken and scattered across the floor.

The situation of THAT wasn't the thing that bugged him much though, but instead it was that small glimpse he caught in Kasuka's eyes.

Slowly crossing his arms, he felt himself kneel down to be at the younger brunette's eye level. ". . .Annoying you was it?" He questioned, lightly cocking one brow upwards. "... You know you could have told me just to stop. . .or to turn the phone off." Although Shizuo also knew he wouldn't either way. . .it was just strange. His mellow brother. . .actually did something like this?

The boy glanced the other way, not wanting to look at his brother. He could have done that, but he found it so rude to do so. Yet, it seemed breaking the phone was far worse than being rude.

"Sorry. ." He murmured lightly. Yet could still feel his brother's worried stare.

A dry gulp moved down his throat, feeling his brows furrow lightly. ". . .I just. . .know you're talking. . to 'him'." He emphasized the word with a bit of a growl. ". . .why is he so important to you?" He asked, finally glancing back at the other, seeming to slowly grow angered. "You hated him. . ..and now you're so close to him! Why?" The boy's usually soft voice began to raise as he thought of that day where he had found them so intimately close.

"You shouldn't like him Shizuo!" He cried out, grasping onto the other's vest, squeezing ever so tightly and pulled the man closer to him. "You. . you should like me!" He exclaimed before pushing himself to suddenly kiss Shizuo, turning bright red as he did.

Izaya sighed as he saw he could not reach Shizuo anymore. ". . .might as well check on him~" He mumbled, reaching to get the binoculars and see through them, only to spy the blonde intently kissing his own brother. His crimson eyes grew wide, watching how that younger boy pressed his body every so tightly against Shizuo. He growled and shook all over, feeling his anger rise among his body. No one, fucking touched Shizuo like that. . .BUT HIM.

K- The larger man felt his heart skip a beat, in more alarm and shock then anything. What. . .was Kasuka doing? Even by feeling the younger boy's smaller body pressed against his own had the blond blush, until slowly grabbing hold of the brunette's hands, pulling the boy away with an exhaled breath.

"Kasuka. . ." He stated, but didn't know what to say.

He had never seen his brother so upset before, so angered. . .was this really how he felt? Furrowing down his brows, he still held the boy's wrists tightly, not wanting for the other to pull something such as that again.

". . .You can't do this." He finally murmured lowly, yet left himself crouched down for better eye contact with the boy. ". . .You're my brother. . .I love you a lot. . ." Maybe even to the point where he would have accepted this gesture, but it was too late ". . .But I. . .have Izaya." Shizuo stated even lower than before, not wanting passerby's to pick up what he was admitting towards. ". . .You can't change our relationship. . .just because you're jealous. . .Kasuka. . .I'm sorry, but things just don't work like that." Was that why his brother had been acting strange lately? Why he was staying so long?

Kasuka's eyes widened. Shizuo. . was accepting Izaya over him? How could this be? He surely thought that the blonde would have accepted him over that devil of a man! Yet, slowly he pulled his hands away and took a step back from the other, looking the other way, not wanting to peer in those eyes. Was this what Shizuo really wanted? To be with that informer?

". . .you. . .must love him then. . " He murmured lightly, regretting now that he ever came. It seemed he has underestimated the feelings Shizuo had toward Izaya. ". . .lets go home." Kasuka stated, turning toward the street and starting to walk himself.

The boy was a professional for not showing any emotion, it was easy for him to hide his sadness and regret.

K- Shizuo's brows furrowed as he watched his brother walk on a bit ahead, and felt bad. . .horribly bad. . .but also needed the boy to know. Although, what Kasuka said about loving Izaya. . .that may have been pushing it. There was no way he would ever LOVE that flea. No way at all. Even though that other was the one who passed his mind in that moment his brother kissed him. . it must have just been some silly coincidence. . .right?

Frowing by the thought, he was starting to ponder whether he really should speak to Celty soon about this. She did know a lot of things after all.

Once entering the house with the boy, he rubbed his neck lightly, not sure what to really say as he shut the door behind him. He knew the smaller brunette was sad, but Shizuo wasn't sure how to really make him feel so much better. He had just rejected him afterall. . .

Yet Kasuka did not ask for anything from the other. Instead he kept the same. Quiet and reserved. It seemed as though nothing really changed. Though, the next day Kasuka was already packed and ready to go.

". . .They need me back at the studio. ." He murmured, using it as an excuse to leave again for a while.

He stood in front of the car, looking to his brother for a moment before opening it. ". . .I'll come back again for a visit." Really, he needed time to collect himself. Being with Shizuo for another week would be too much for him. Leaving a week early seemed well enough for him.

Yet, Kasuak paused for a moment before slipping in the car, glancing back at the other. ". . .Please be careful brother." The brunette muttered softly before finally closing the door. The limo began to pull away, driving off down the street and leaving with a broken hearted Kasuka.

K- Shizuo's frown remained on his face as his brother's limo soon disappeared around the corner. It didn't surprise him though to watch the boy leaving early . . .kissing Shizuo as he did yesterday was probably the reason why he had even visited. To confess. It made the blond feel guilty too, but soon tried to brush the problem aside as he turned to step back inside of his house. . .seeing it empty as ever again.

Kasuka will be fine. . .he just needs time is all. His hand then rested on top of one of his pockets, about to slip out his cell phone to text Izaya, to say that his brother left. . .but there was no phone there.

Ah, that was right. Sighing, he instead glanced over to the broken piece of technology now sitting on the coffee table right behind him. Oh well, that moron will figure it out sooner or later.

Though that said moron was as pissed as ever. He was so frustrated, so pissed off that he wanted to kill something oh so badly. He had seen the two walk off together after that, going back home. The brunette wanted to wring that pretty little neck of Kasuka so badly it was killing him. It burned inside his body like fire, this rage and jealousy over it all. Then the fact that the blonde's phone wasn't working pissed him all the more. They could be doing THINGS over at the blonde's home. That fact clearly made the informer all the angrier.

He continued to mess with his knife as he headed abruptly down the streets toward Shizuo's home. He growled, wishing he could stab that blonde if he caught them doing something that only himself and Shizuo ever did! The thought of it made Izaya suddenly run, wanting to catch them! Wanting to kill that bodyguard and that actor! He found himself at the front of the other's door, angrily pressing in the doorbell so hard it almost seemed like he had crushed it in.

K- A sigh of annoyance came from the man's lips as he heard the bell ring, and rubbed his hand against the steamed mirror to see his damped hair and bare chest. Of course that fool would catch him at a bad time. Shaking his head, he grabbed for a towel sitting next to him, tying it around his waist securely before making his way out of the bathroom, hearing the bell more clearly as he headed towards the door.

"Shut up already!" He growled, and knew Izaya had heard him, for the bell's rings picked up all the more speed.

Fucking asshole.

Finally, the door was swung open just to find an irritable Shizuo staring down at an pissed off Izaya. Their eyes clashed for a moment until the blond huffed

"What? Do you have any idea what time it is still?" He questioned, seeing really it had barely turned nine.

Izaya growled all the more seeing that here Shizuo was, HALFLY NAKED. He felt his temper rising, not liking the conclusions that came to mind.

"OH. I'M SORRY, WAS I DISTURBING YOU FROM SOMETHING?" He asked as sarcasm dripped from his mouth. He clutched at the sides of his jacket, feeling as though he was going to rip it apart. "MAYBE SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF. . .SCREWING YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Izaya's body shifted a bit foreword to peer ever so angrily at the other blonde. He knew that this man was probably up all night fucking his brother or something and that boy was probably upstairs sleeping in his bed! That idea not only pumped the man's heated blood, but he could feel a tinge in his heart as well. Though, the man ignored this human feeling, or at least tried to.

K- Shizuo felt his own eyes narrowing at the man's words, feeling a bit hurt himself by this sudden conclusion.

"What the fuck. . .are you talking about?" He questioned seriously for once, not angered, but surprised. "My brother is gone you fucking idiot. . . . . What made you think I would be sleeping with him?" He questioned, not liking this side he was seeing in Izaya at all. It was ridiculous. It was hard to understand. . .did the other really think the blonde was like that? Huffing at the idea, he glanced the other way, shaking his head.

Idiot. . .what an idiot. ". . .who told you?" He finally asked, referring to yesterday. There had to have been one of Izaya's men around that caught Shizuo and Kasuka in the act. Such horrible timing.

"NO ONE DID YOU IDIOT. AND STOP LYING." He hissed lowly, clearly not taking any of this bull crap. At least he thought it was. Of course Shizuo would be trying to lie, trying to use Izaya like some whore to have fun with at times. That's what their relationship was this whole time wasn't it?

That idea plundered his mind, feeling himself growing more hurt by it, thus feeling sick towards himself for ever showing such feelings to this blonde. ". . .NO. YOU KNOW WHAT. . .FUCK THIS. . .FUCK YOUR BROTHER ALL YOU WANT SHIZUO. . I don't care anymore!" He hissed lowly before turning on his heel and walking away. Yet paused for a moment and turned back to the other, taking out his knife. "AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME. . I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT IF YOU DO." Izaya warned, taking a few steps back before stomping away in pure hatred, not only for Shizuo but also for himself.

How could he have felt this kind of anger toward the blonde. He shouldn't have cared, but yet he did. What was wrong with him? Feeling as though he wanted to cry. These stupid human feelings, they were to be meant for other people besides himself.

K- The man watched as Izaya stomped away, utterly. . .taken back. What happened? Did the man really think. . .

Shizuo was lost for words even inside of his own mind, it was hard to understand really. . .He knew Izaya was mad. . . But what the hell just happened? Slowly shutting the door, he found himself not moving from it, just staring at the blank piece of wood as he thought.

No conclusions were coming up though. Feeling a bit empty and hurt himself. . .he knew it was time to really speak to someone about this.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, his back was leaned comfortably against the wall, watching as civilians would walk by throughout that afternoon of being there. "Then he left. . ." Shizuo stated, as if he had just retold the incident. "It's been bugging me all day. . .that fucktard hasn't a clue what he's talking about." The blond sneered, gritting his teeth on the helpless bud trapped between his teeth until he eyed over towards the headless rider beside him. "He's such a idiot."

The headless rider tilted her head lightly to the side as she peered at her friend. She leaned back on her bike and crossed her legs before slipping out her phone swiftly and typing quickly against it. She then showed it to him.

"Well. . .I don't know, maybe he had caught you and your brother kissing. Maybe he got jealous?" She asked, yet slowly pulled the phone back and started typing again. ". .wouldn't you get really angry if you saw Izaya kiss someone else too? Wouldn't you storm to his house also?" She asked, pulled back his phone and looking toward the blonde, seeing as his expressions change.

Though, at first Celty was a bit surprised at the time when she had been walking by and saw the two at the fair, but now as Shizou was talking to her, it seemed as though it all fit.

Really, it went to talking about killing Izaya to wanting to understand him. It was strange, but Celty was never one to question Shizuo.

K- "Hmph." Shizuo huffed for a moment, until turning his head the other way in thought. Sure he would be pissed and all, but still. Izaya went completely over the top yesterday.

It was silent for a long moment until the blonde realized something, causing for a faint blush to start crossing his cheeks. Shit! Wait! He had never even told Celty to begin with that the two of them were seeing each other! Quickly turning his head back, he found himself feeling a bit embarrassed, and hesitant.

"It's. . .It's not like how you think though!" He suddenly exclaimed, crossing his arms nervously "And. . you better not fucking tell anyone!"

Celtly giggled lightly, her shoulders showing it as she placed her hand near wear her mouth would be under the helmet. She slipped out her phone and typed quickly before showing it the man again.

". .Don't worry, my lips are sealed. So what is it then, if it's not what I'm thinking? What are you guys to each other?" She asked, curious on if they were like herself and Shinra. In a way it seemed like it, but at the same time, she didn't want to anger Shizuo in anway so didn't add that.

She slipped back her cell phone and typed a little more before showing it. ". . .friends with benefits?"

K- Shizuo sighed out at that, until glancing away for a moment. "Something like that I guess. . ." He then grumbled something else, knowing it had to be that. There was no way he would ever find himself in LOVE with that man.

". . .Far from being boyfriends that's for sure." Of course, Shizuo had thought of them like that before. . .but their relationship was so hectic. It was as if their status changed every day. ". . .Celty. . ." He addressed in almost a whisper, looking back over at the women. ". . . .How do you feel when you're around Shinra?"

Her head lightly lifted up straight. Her forefinger lightly scratched the cheek of her helmet. If she had a head she would be lightly blushing.

It took her a moment or two before typing on her phone and showing the man. "A-ah. . .well. .when I'm with Shinra. . I'm really happy, at peace. I mean, he's annoying sometimes and a perv. . . .but my heart races whenever he's near. Even when I'm angry at him, I can't be for long. It's just too difficult when he comes around." She left her hand fall back down in her lap, feeling embarrassed to say such a thing, but she trusted Shizuo from not telling him, seeing if he knew he'd be all over her and just embarrass her even more. ". .He's an idiot sometimes. . . but I really love him no matter. He makes me feel wanted and needed." She stated a moment after.

K- Shizuo was silent as he read that, until looking away from the phone to back out towards the streets. "I see. . ." He finally murmured.

What Celty said seemed pretty close to Izaya's and his own relationship. . .only theirs was a bit more dangerous when it came to being annoyed. Pulling his cigarette from his mouth, he lightly dropped it on the floor before lightly stomping it to press the flame out. He couldn't love Izaya though. . .it would be too weird.

"That's all love is then . . .that certain feeling?" The blonde questioned, raising a brow. "You sure that's love?"

Celty paused for a moment, pondering before starting to type. As she did, she would type but then backspace something and start all over. It took her a while before showing the man.

". . .Love is really hard to say Shizuo. I mean, I know I'm in love with Shinra because I wouldn't be with anyone else but him. He accepts me for who I am, that's enough for me. Love is something you have to figure out for you own." The woman sat there for a moment, seeing Shizuo in a bit of thought. She giggled lightly before taking back the phone and typing in something then showing the blonde.

". . .are you in love with Izaya?"

K- A light blush crossed the man's cheeks as he stared down at the text, then quickly looked away again, trying to glare through his embarrassed expression. "That would be impossible." He stated for a moment, but when the words really sank in. . .he couldn't help but to re-think the women's suggestion.

Was he in love with Izaya?

Stepping away from the wall, he suddenly began to walk off and away, though raised a hand up as a good bye. "I'll see you later rider." He stated as he slowly lowered that hand to instead slip inside of his pocket.

He needed to leave now, to go see Izaya. Even if the upset brunette did try to kill him . . .the blonde would still try and calm him down. Celty's thoughts really did help Shizuo's own.

The headless rider watched as the blonde walked off. If she could, she would be smiling. Lightly she waved and began to ride the opposite way.

Meanwhile Izaya was in his home, throwing knives at a target he had, pretending Shizuo's head was pasted on it.

"Hate hate hate hate." He muttered to himself over and over again before throwing another knife. The brunette felt like ruining someone else's life to make himself feel better, but found no one to do that to. Instead he released his rage with each knife he threw, watching as it stabbed into the ringed circle. Yet as he did, he heard the light buzz of someone coming up to his apartment. He had thought it to be Namie coming in. Yet when the doorbell rang he blinked. Namie had her own key. . .

Slowly he dropped the knives and made his way to his door. He leaned up and peeked through the peeping hole, only to see the last person on earth he ever wanted to see. "GO AWAY!" He yelled out, stepping away from the door, not wanting to even open it.

K- "Open this door Izaya." Shizuo spoke through loud enough to be heard, but still did not sound angry.

The brunette knew that the blonde could open the door, so decided to give the other a few more moments to do as he had requested. Yet as he heard the shuffling grow further away, he sighed. This was already going to be hard enough, what he wanted to do, he didn't need this trouble to help make anything worse!

"I'm coming in then." He announced, grabbing onto the door handle before violently ripping the door off its hedges, tossing it aside carelessly. . .just as those months before when the other man had gotten sick. "Now stop being over-dramatic. . .I need to speak with you." Shizuo said bluntly, stepping in more as he watched the other still drawing farther back.

Izaya growled lowly. "Oh? Well I don't want to speak to you! Now leave Shizuo." The man warned, making his way as far as possible. "I said I'd cut your throat if you followed me. And look. . .here you are. .clearly you want to die."

Suddenly a blade flew past Shizuo, hitting the wall behind him, leaving a light scratch across his cheek. "I don't care what you have to say, piss off or the next time I won't miss." Though he sounded more calmer than before, his words were cold and harsh, not like his usual sly tone.

It was easy to see that he was pissed off beyond reason, that and hurt. Shizuo was the last person he wanted to see again, for a LONG while. Seeing him here now made the brunette just want to crumble, but he would not to succumb to such useless feelings.

K- "Then do it." The blonde dared a bit harshly himself, already fed up with the way Izaya was acting towards him. The only reason why he was mad was because he never gave the blonde a proper way to explain in the first place. Taking a few more steps closer, he began to tower a bit over the brunette, showing just how much closer he was nearing.

"Kill me Izaya. . .then you'll never understand what I came here to speak with you about." His hard eyes softened down a bit as he said it though, reminding himself he couldn't let his own temper get the best of him. ". . .and you'll never really understand what happened between me and Kasuka."

Izaya leaned back as the other towered over him. His hand lifted with the knife, daring to cut the throat that was now in his sight. Yet, he hesitated, unable to find himself slicing that throat, but he still held the knife up.

"What is there to explain Shizuo? Nothing. There's no real reason why you're here. You're just pathetic by coming. What is it that I don't understand?" He ordered for the man to tell him. He saw it all. He saw how they kissed, how they walked back home together. How friendly they must have gotten inside that house. He knew, he wasn't stupid! Izaya knew how things went, he knew that Shizuo never really liked him to begin with!

K- "That I never slept with my brother!" He shouted back at Izaya, simply to be dominant in this argument a bit more, but also halfly because he was still irritated. "That I never kissed him, I stopped him! That I would never sleep with someone else but you! You're an idiot!" Shizuo gestured towards the other still wielding the knife before turning his eyes to glance away ". . .You can't trust me, even if I shout the truth in your face. . .huh!" His eyes shot back over to Izaya, seeming nothing but serious.

Shizuo wanted to add more, but stopped himself for the moment. Hoping he wouldn't need to admit the other thing as well. . .that maybe that was enough to have this other back in his arms, and stopping this little fit.

Izaya still didn't seemed to believe the truth, well, he didn't want to. The fact that he continued to play in his head that this man never liked him to begin with made it all worse. Shizuo probably had so many other's he preferred more than the brunette. He probably liked his brother more! It was the fact that Shizuo seemed to hate him that always got to Izaya. This game of hate they had between each other, Izaya didn't want to play it any longer.

". . .No. I can't Shizuo." He huffed and looked the other way. "Just admit that you'd rather be with your brother than with me! You know you found that kiss something you've always longed for." His eyes lightly lowered, finding that crack in his heart grow all the more bigger at his own words. "Even if you did sleep with him or not. . .you still questioned yourself if he was better than me in every way. You still began to think that life would be easier if you were just with him. Didn't you!"

It was true though, Shizuo's life would be more peaceful with his own brother than with Izaya. The brunette knew he was such a brat, always needy and whining, finding joy in teasing the other, making his mind run in circles.

Of course Shizuo would not want to be with someone like himself. Someone who stated so clearly that he hated him.

K- The room was silent for a long moment before he sighed. "No."

His eyes met Izaya's for a moment, noticing the new expression as he glanced away. "That thought. . .never even crossed my mind." He admit truthfully, but knew that was probably what Izaya must have thought of himself. What a pain.

"Orihara." Shizuo addressed, crossing his arms as he looked back ". . .You have no idea how much I've changed. . .do you? Or how my mind really does work. . .heh." A light smirk spread upon the blonde's lips "And here I thought you knew everything." Then again, no one knew everything. "Izaya, I'm not sure how to really lay this out but. . ." Slowly his hand rose, grabbing hold of the hand that still bared the knife as he began to lower it down, allowing for himself to lean down closer. ". . .I have every right in my mind to believe. . .to think. . ." He struggled with his words lightly, until finally admitting "To know. . .that I do. . .love you." Fucking flea, the blond was about to add, yet bit hold of his tongue before that opportunity sunk in more. ". . .I hate the way you control me. . .sure. . .but I've stopped hating you for months now . . .I'm not the kind of man to just keep sleeping with someone I didn't love. Another thing you didn't know about me. . .I suppose."

His smirk turned more into a smile, one he would normally give his brother or any other friend, but not one he showed much around Izaya. Though for this moment, it felt right.

Izaya blinked at the other's words. That was nothing he had expected. And when Izaya does not expect something, which was rare, he would find himself lost. His eyes grew a bit wide as he stared at the other, his lips parted but unable to speak properly. He found himself dumbfounded, something that most people never saw.

So he was wrong. Though it was surprising that Shizuo proved it, seeing that Izaya had always thought the blonde to be different than any other human.

A blush rose to his cheeks, feeling flustered and not know what to say. I love you too would have fit, but the brunette couldn't find his voice. He couldn't say he felt the same, but his face showed it as he furrowed his brows, looking quite different from his more confident look.

K- The sight in front of the blond was simply amusing, but also very reassuring. He knew he had the brunette back, but found it cute during this moment. No talk back? Only utter silence? Was Izaya really that surprised?

Not being able to help it, Shizuo let out a light chuckle before leaning forward all the more. ". . .What's the matter? Not use to surprises?" He questioned, liking this expression on Izaya's face more than the other. It was more of a lovable one, and soon found one of his hands to cup under the other man's chin, brushing that smooth skin with the tips of his fingers. ". . .idiot." He muttered, until allowing for his lips to gently press against the other's.

Hm, what other things did he not tell this man that could lead him to surprise, he wondered in a jokingly manner, fighting his smile to not make it any bigger.

Izaya breathed out against those lips, feeling as though he hadn't kissed them in such a while. How he wanted to melt, but found that ridiculous. Here he was, acting like an idiot, being foolish and a brat. He had to remember Shizuo was different, that he probably had surprises left and right under his sleeve.

The sound of his knife dropping was heard between them as both of his hands reached up and held around the other's neck, kissing the man back all the more. Lightly he pulled away for a moment to murmur. "I'm sorry. . ." He apologized for everything he had said before, feeling stupid for ever thinking Shizuo was like other's.

He leaned in and licked lightly against the cut he had made from the flying dagger, licking away the lightl line of blood. ". . .You can call me an idiot for today only though. ." He stated as a smirk spread across his lips as Izaya began to slowly form back into his usual self.

". . .Can we fuck now?" He then asked as it was silent between them, ruining the romantic and sweet kind of mood.

K- "Heh." Shizuo smirked back, knowing there was only a certain amount of time before that would be asked. "Fine. . " He breathed, pulling a bit away as his eyes shined in the dark room, gazing down at the normal Izaya he always knew.

Ah, the adorable one left so fast. Oh well.

Standing up a bit, he picked the other up into his arms easily, holding the man against his chest as he began to head over towards the informer's bedroom.

". . .Is there a certain way I can make up the confusion to you?" The other couldn't help but to ask, feeling generous today as he laid Izaya down upon the mattress, having the now same and lustful face the brunette was wearing.

It was the least he could do for the misunderstanding after all.

Unbuttoning his vest he slid it off, doing the same for his collared shirt too as he tossed the bow tie aside, awaiting an answer as he already was preparing himself.

Izaya sat up on the bed as he watched the other take his clothes off, such a rare sight indeed. The man always did love to see the many scars he had left upon the older man's body from their fights in high school.

"Mmm. ." He tilted his head lightly to the side, seeming all the more mischievous.

Slowly he stood up on his knees and leaned forward to placed his hands on the other's cheeks, driving him to come closer and get on the bed a bit. ". . .How about. . I ride you Shizzy-chan?" The other offered, letting his hands fall slowly along the other's jaw then down to his chest, feeling along the indents of all the scars and such.

K- Shizuo's smirk grew at those words, loving the feeling of the other trailing his hands down him in such a way.

"Oh...?" His brow rose, remembering the last time they had done that, the brunette had gotten too tired and the blond had to finish the work. But suppose he could give the other another chance.

Sliding off Izaya's jacket from his shoulders, he gave petty butterfly kisses along the man's neck, feeling himself growing more heated in the moment. ". . .If you get everything ready. . .Then I'll let you." He muttered huskily into the other's ear before licking softly against that as well before nibbling a bit on the edge of it.

Really, Shizuo never minded how they did it, either way it felt as great as it always would. His hands then slowly snaked up the other's shirt for a second as he started to get onto the bed himself, standing on his knees.

Izaya mewled lightly, he bit his bottom lips eagerly as the other trailed around his slender neck.

". . .ah. . fine. . " The man muttered after a moment.

He already felt so sensitive and all they had done was touch and kiss. He drew closer to the other man though, pressed his chest against the other's while Shizuo rose up his dark shirt more.

His hands continued to caress along the other's chest, slowly moving down to his belly, feeling the indent of each muscle as he did. He then reached the belt of the other, beginning to unbuckled it and slip it off slowly. Once it was released the brunette tossed it to the side so he could start unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

K- Breathing a bit lightly, he nipped at the other's neck, grunting every now and then as the man's fingers traced down his body.

Finally Shizuo slipped off the brunette's shirt, tossing it aside while trailing his kisses and licks down to Izaya's collar bone, tasting the man as much as he could. Already he felt his member throb lightly, wanting to enter. . .surly they were both sensitive from being apart from one another so long.

". . .mmm. . .You're not so. . .pushy tonight." He brought up, noticing as the other man instead took the time to feel along the other better, just as Shizuo would normally do.

". . .hah. .I want to make. . it last. ." He mumbled, hating to admit his plans but he didn't care. The other had admitted his feelings so he thought it to be alright for now to let the man know what he wanted, instead of leading him blindly like usual.

His hand rubbed along the back of the other's neck as his other began to tease along the man's zipper, undoing it only halfly then zipping it back up. He chuckled darkly as he heard the other grunt in frustration. Finally though, he began to undue that zipper, letting it fall and tugged it a bit down the man's thigh, letting him pull it off at the way and getting more comfortable so Izaya could place his bottom against the other's groin.

". . .mmm. . .Shizzy-chan seems already so hard. . " He murmured lightly as he rubbed his groin against the other's, feeling his own bulge grind so roughly against the man's.

K- Grunting lightly, still trying to keep his own sounds down, he heard his pants pick up pace in every light hitch that would leave him. "Heh. . .talk. . .hah. . .for yourself." He stated back, feeling the other man hard as well just by feeling Izaya's crotch as well.

Damn it though, the friction was really getting to him. Why couldn't the brunette just be nice for once, and let him enter instead of teasing?

Swallowing down another small groan, his lustful eyes watched the other boy, keeping his promise by clutching tightly onto the white sheets under him. Yet every time Izaya seemed to lean in close enough, Shizuo would feel himself prop up towards the other, licking against the man's lips with such a heated smirk across his face. For some reason. . .this time. . .it felt different from other times they would normally perform sex like this.

Izaya lightly parted his lips whenever the other would grow close and lick his lips. His hand held onto the other's boxers as he continued to grind into the man, feeling it twitch and throb the more he would.

". . .Ah? What is it. . mmm Shizzy-chan?" The wicked brunette asked, grinning from ear to ear. ". . .Do you. .ah want to enter me. . . that badly hm?" He asked in the middle of heated pans. He too had truthfully wish for the other to be inside him, yet also found it more fun to tease the man.

He leaned forward, tilting his head and waiting for an answer. ". .well?" He asked, already starting to undue his own belt and pants, sitting up a bit to slip them off better.

Sadly, the burnette didn't have the panties, but it wouldn't matter for long anyway.

K- Shizuo glare lightly up at the other man, knowing that he was only asking such a thing for his own self-pleasure. Though really what else was knew? Plus, at the sight of Izaya finishing to remove his own clothes as well. . .it was seeming to be too much. Too unbearable.

". . .y-yes, damnit." He growled lowly, until reaching up to grab harshly onto the brunette's chin, forcing for the other boy to look down at him as he smirked back as well. "Don't you. . . WANT me in you. . .hah?" He questioned, raising a brow. It would seem, that even though the two of them have basically admitted their love for one another, nothing seemed to change after all on the sexual level. Both were still as stubborn and as teasing as ever.

Izaya huffed a bit and looked the other way, hating to peer at the man and admit such a thing. Slowly though he glanced back and smirked.

". . Of. . course I ah. . do." He said quite boldly, possibly surprising the man by stating it.

Finally he slipped off both his own boxer and the other's, discarding them quickly. Izaya placed his hands on the other's gut as the brunette positioned himself on top of Shizuo's erected and ever so waiting penis.

Suddenly, without a warning, he dropped upon it, taking all of it in quickly. A sharp cry mixed with a gasp escaped the brunette's lips as his body was getting used to the feel once again.

2 weeks was too long since they had sex. It was a bit painful then it would have been before. Yet the informer sucked it up and took it as best as he could before picking his hips up and moving right back down.

K- "Ah. . .shit. .. " Shizuo heard himself breathe out before having it be followed with a soft groan.

It felt good having those hot walls around him again, and to make it better Izaya was even more tight from the time away.

Panting out more, the blond felt his hips lightly thrusting up as well to meet the brunette's own. It was hard to hold back from doing such, seeing the other was so use to being in charge at this point. He was really only hoping for his chance possibly tonight to pound the other into the bed tonight as he did the first time they tried this position. That is anyways. . .if the smaller man got too weak again.

Clutching more onto the sheets, he felt his body on fire as the friction of the other's bottom rubbed nice and smoothly against his still throbbing cock, only wanting more. . .but again, tried to hold back. He wasn't going to be able to abusively thrust into the informant every night. . .sadly.

Izaya cried out again as he felt the man go all the deeper whenever he met his thrusts. His hand rose toward his lips, biting upon them as he needed some kind of distraction from the pain.

From on top of the man the brunette glistened in sweat. His pants grew harsh and horse, becoming more frequent as his body began to feel tired. But Izaya tried to go as much as he could, wanting to have control a little while longer. He kept his rhythm at a nice pace, not wanting to go to fast and end it already; he did after all wanted it to last.

K- The other man's pants turned rougher as well while enjoying his view of the other, watching his heated body working on top of him. It was just another step towards making his body close to climax, although he still felt a bit far from it. His hips continued on though, meeting Izaya. Yet, he was tempted. Tempted to either grab hold of the other's hips or to turn the man onto the bed to finish this job sooner. Shizuo didn't have in mind what Izaya was wanting. He was still thinking of the rough and quick way, as he normally always was in sex; unless teasing the brunette more.

The blonde found his groans turning a bit louder though as he rested his head back onto the mattress, trying to control these lustful ideas popping into his mind. Ah, he really was bad when it came to sex, wasn't he?

A - Another moan ripped from the lavish brunette, leaning forward and arched his back into a perfect U as he took in the man once again.

Just a few more.

He begged his body to go on, yet after a while his body had collapsed against the other's chest as Izaya grew too tired in his legs to go on. He hissed mentally hating the fact he didn't have a lot of stamina

. ". . .ah. ..hah. . . mmm seems. .as though it's. . your turn. . .Shizz-chan." The man cooed, looking up at the blonde as he leaned forward and kissed those pale lips. This was what the blonde wanted anyway wasn't it? ". . now. .you can savagely pound into me. . heh." He joked lightly against the man, feeling the cock twitch inside of him at that idea. What a fucking pervert this man turned out to be.

K- The idea had the man blink, trying to fight off a smirk from the other's joke. . .although they both knew that's exactly what he had wanted.

Rolling over, he was now on top of the other, spreading Izaya's legs a bit more apart to be able and make things easier for the both of them as Shizuo started off thrusting inside of the other at the same pace they were previously going. As he did, he leaned forward enough so that he was capable of nuzzling lightly into the other man's neck.

Both of their damp chests rubbed along each other through every thrust, causing Shizuo to groan a bit more within the other's skin. At first, it seemed as if the blonde didn't want to go as fast as they figured, until finally that first good hard thrust activated the rhythm.

Pounding in deep each time, he knew the brunette loved it too, seeing he felt as Izaya's dampened dick throbbed a bit against his stomach and slightly laid over it. Hah, he knew it. Pounding in as he usually would, his muscles began to flex while feeling the sweat rolling down them. The only things being audible now was their erotic sounds and the bed.

Izaya stretched out, reaching out for the sheets. He took a whole fistful of it, pulling and tugging at it as Shizuo pounded deep within the other.

The man cried out with each pound meeting deep within him, hitting his prostrate and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He continued to call the other's name, over and over as if simultaneously with each thrust.

At times he would order the other around. "FASTER!" He would cry out. "DEEPER!" He would whine. "MORE!" He would moan. His legs wrapped along the other's hips feeling the man as he moved in and out, not losing a step.

K- Finally after a long while of them both being engulfed in pleasure, their fun began to end with another final moan from Shizuo, feeling as he began to fill up the other, and even a bit out as he felt some of the cum leak. Slowly he pulled out though, breathing some relief as he glanced down to see another mess from Izaya himself, guessing that they had came in sync again. . .they seemed to have a habit of doing that lately.

Smiling lightly, he leaned down to lick along the other's stomach, cleaning away the white substance as he kept eye contact with the brunette. ". . .mmmm woof." He barked a bit monotone and worn out though did it also a tad on purpose.

He knew the other saw the blond as a pet sometimes.

The other blinked, at first a bit confused by the woof, yet after a moment he chuckled lightly and slid a hand into the other's blonde strands. He smiled wearily up at the other and tilted his head, admiring every feature of the man. Shizuo really was his dog, but at the same time he was Shizuo's also.

In a way they commanded each other to do as they pleased, yet needed one another. "You're. . .an idiot." He chuckled all the more before bringing the man closer and kissing him. ". .mmm. . .can we go again in a few?" The informer then asked after a moment as he stared up at those hazel eyes.

As he did, his leg lightly rubbed against the other man's higher and higher and higher until it was right under the man's crotch.

K- A breathe slipped through Shizuo's lips before he smiled all the wider, already feeling himself getting turned on at the thought again.

This other, even though it was clear that he was worn out he still wanted it a second time?

Chuckling lightly himself, the blond licked up the other's neck, until muttering into his ear. "Let's..." Yet for the time being he allowed for himself to catch his breath as he held the other close against his chest. So Celty was right, he supposed. He did love Izaya. . .but there was NO way he was going to admit that out loud ever again!

-To be continued

***SILLY CHIT CHAT DURING THE RP***

-After thinking how Izaya is capable of making Shizuo naked on the street-

K- ROFL. OH MAN, I COULD JUST IMAGINE /THAT/ REACTION. )

LOLOLOLOLOLOL Shizuo storms into Izaya's house. "WTH!" Goes on throwing stuff. Izaya just laughing the whole time and reminding him that he had the ability to do things like that. .xDDDD}

K- LOL ALL WHILE SHIZZY IS STILL NAKED.)

YES}

-Randomly-

OH MAN. . LOLOL I TOTALLY PASSED A PICTURE WHERE LIKE SHIZUO WAS SPANKING IZAYA. . .LOLOLOL}

K- ...)

WHAT!)

SEND IT TO ME)

AAAHHH OK I got to find it again. .xD}

-While describing the bed cracking the walls during sex-

K- UNTIL THE COMPLEX CRUMMPLED DOWN TO RUINS.)

AND THEY KEPT GOING.)

WITH CELTY WATCHING.)

LMAO AHAHAHA}

OH GEEZ}

K- ROFL. AND WE /STILL/ WOULDN'T BE THERE TO SEE IT.)

I KNOW WTF. . .;A;}

-Randomly again-

K- ;A;

S-SNIFF.

-censor A's real name-

/SONS

SOBS*

BABY?

What's wrong?

K- DDDDD;

I-I

TIRED

TO MAKE SOME COOKIES FOR THE FIRST TIME, T-T-T-T-T-T-TO IMPRESS MAI MAMA.

A-A-A-A-A-A-AND.

/SOBS

I MISTOOK TABLESPOONS FOR CUPS, AND PUT TOO MUCH BAKING POUDER.

AND

AND

AND

AND

MY COOKIES DEFLATED AND TURNED INTO FISBEES!

. . .

pft. . .

-snort-

K- -censor name-!

I MEAN

K- D

-COUGH-

I'm SORRY BABY

K- I WAS VERY HURT BY THAT FACT!

WHATEVER MAN, WHATEVER.

I THOUGHT

IT ONLY HAPPENED IN THE MOVIES

WHERE THINGS DEFLATE LIKE THAT

I THOUGHT SO TOO

I'M SORRY THAT HAD TO HAPPEN TO YOU

-While they get it on in the bathroom-

K- LOL I WAS THINKING.)

THAT EVERYTIME I'M IN A HOTLE AND A EARTHQUAKE HAPPENS.)

SHIZZY AND IZZY ARE THERE :'D)

I JUST STARTED LAUGHING WHEN I SAW EARTHQUAKE. . .XDDD}

LMAO OH YOU~}

K- ROFL!~)

NOW i"M GOING TO BE THINKING THAT TOO~}

-Randomly-

K- LOL I CAN IMAGINE IF THEY HAD A FACEBOOK. EVERYDAY THEIR RELATIONSHIP STATUS CHANGED.)

LMAO}

SINGLE}

RELATIONSHIP}

SINGLE}

RELATIONSHI}

P*}

K- ROFL! YES...EVERY 5 SECS. XD)

lMAO}

-When Shizuo confesses his love and kisses Izaya-

-MEGA MELT-}

K- ROFLMAO!)

YOU'RE A LOOSER.)

SHUTUP. . .

YOU KNOW IT'S FREAKING ADORABLE}

AND YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY}

-cries-}

K- IT IS. BUT YOU'RE BEING A LOOSER! AHAHHAHA~)

-POUT-

K- BUT I LOOOOOOOVE YOU~!)

}

K- loooooooooooooove~! -throws hearts in face-)

-One their final time of having sex-

K- IT'S ALMOST LIKE THE BED IS HAVING A THREE-WAY WITH THEM.)

LMFAO!}!

AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA}

I COME BACK AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING I READ}

K- AHAHAHAHHAHHAH!)

I WIN.)

LMAO}


End file.
